This Is Berk
by TheNightFury
Summary: A series of one-shots about life in Berk after the Battle with Green Death. Hiccup gets hurt during dragon training, Toothless has had enough.
1. Berk

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Some people where saying I should do some more one shots for HTTYD so, I've decided to start this, just some random one shots about life in Berk after The Battle with Green Death. I'll be updating pretty randomly, basically whenever an idea pops in my head. This one's kind of short but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Toothless watched Hiccup lazily as he worked on one of his many projects. Normally he'd be trying to get Hiccup to go out and fly with him, but the fire was so warm and he just was feeling lazy. Most other dragons preferred to go out and play with the other dragons when there riders where to busy to fly, but not Toothless, he wasn't must of a social dragon.<p>

Most dragons enjoyed people and dragon's company alike, but Toothless wasn't much like the other dragons, the only company he liked was that of Hiccup and his mate Astrid and of course her dragon Cloud, well sometimes. He didn't mind Cloud as much as the other dragons because all they seemed to want to do was take his Hiccup away.

After the battle with Green Death, dragons started flocking to Berk and making it there home, hoping to never have to return to that horrible island again. Toothless didn't mind them coming to Berk, no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that many of the dragons wanted Hiccup to be the one to ride them. They would always rush over to him and follow him around hoping to be able to become his new dragon. A particularly bold Nightmare even tried to pick Hiccup up and fly off with him, and Toothless did not like that one bit.

The worst part was, Hiccup wasn't particularly angry, he scolded the dragon and such, but he still continued to help the other dragons find riders. He took care of them; he scratched them in that one special spot and kept company with them. The other dragons get to spend more time with his Hiccup then he even did, and it upset him, a lot. But at the same time, he knew Hiccup would always come back, he'd only ever willingly ride Toothless, and no other dragon got the privilege! And no human had the right to ride Toothless, only his Hiccup could do that. Hiccup belonged to Toothless and Toothless only, end of story.

But, if Toothless was honest with himself, most of the time, it seemed like Toothless belonged to Hiccup. Sure, Toothless could make Hiccup abandon his work and go flying, but that was only if Hiccup really wanted to go. No, Toothless was putty in his Viking but not Vikings hands, and he found that he really didn't mind. There was once a time where he would have laughed at the thought, metaphorically speaking, of being someone's _pet_. But, with his Hiccup, he was more then a pet, he was a companion, a friend, and Toothless found he liked that even better then being a solitary beast.

Despite all of that though, he still preferred to either be alone or with his Hiccup. He couldn't stand the other dragons company, to him they seemed like simple minded animals, they were happy with a few fish and a scratch behind there ears. Sure, Toothless didn't mind those things, but he didn't cave into Hiccups demands by just those things! He was smarter then those mindless dragons!

"Hey buddy" Hiccup greeted Toothless, interrupting Toothless's musings, "bet you're getting bored just sitting there." He then bent over and scratched Toothless right behind hid ear in that perfect spot. Well, Toothless only submitted when he really wanted to, it was really nice to be scratched back there. Toothless let out an approving growl.

"Yea…it does get pretty dull here…I'm sure no one would miss us if we took a little ride. What do you think?" Toothless was on his feet and out the door quick as lighting, Hiccup limping behind him. Hiccup threw of his apron and grabbed his harness, and soon they where soaring. Toothless didn't particularly like the company of most people, but he will always love being with his Hiccup, no exceptions.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Like? Hate? Anything in particular you'd like to see? Because I'm sure I can make something you want work into a one shot just shoot me your ideas! See you soon!**


	2. Meeting the Teens

**Authors Note**

**Ok, so I guess I'm just gonna say yes I know this is technically part of the movie, but I wanted to show when Toothless officially met all of the teens and I thought he would around now so…here we go. Also, this jumps from Toothless's POV to the teens in general. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Toothless lay next to an unconscious Hiccup anxiously watching him, looking for any signs of him waking, but getting none. Toothless stood up and nudged Hiccup gently, whining. Toothless licked his face then laid his head down next to Hiccups face, hoping for some reaction.<p>

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff all watched Toothless silently, unsure what to do. They had been terrified when they'd seen an unconscious Hiccup plummet to the ground amidst the exploding dragon. They couldn't believe it when they thought Hiccup was dead, there were so many things they had to make up for, and they never would, but then they found out that Toothless had saved Hiccup, and everything seemed that much brighter again. Now, they were watching Toothless as he tried to rouse Hiccup, looking miserable as he did so.

Toothless knew the other teens where watching him, but at the moment the only thing he could think about was his Hiccup, who wouldn't wake up no matter what he did. Toothless needed Hiccup to wake up, he didn't care if he'd never be able to fly again, all he wanted was to see his best friend alive and well again. When Toothless dove into the flames after Hiccup, he didn't care what happened to him, all that matter was Hiccup that he got out alive and well. Hiccup was alive, but he was missing a part of his leg because Toothless failed, he wasn't fast enough, and he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"He really cares about Hiccup…doesn't he?" Snotlout commented.

"He does" Astrid agreed. Toothless started whining again when Hiccup groaned and whimpered in pain. The teens dragons seemed lay on the ship, looking just as miserable as Toothless did. Without even thinking about it Snotlout reached over and started petting the Nightmare he'd ridden, and it growled in appreciation. Astrid tried to hide the smile that spread across her lips when she thought about how scared he'd been at first, and now he didn't show any fear with his dragon. Astrid slowly stood up and walked over to Toothless. She then bent over and started to pet him whispering,

"He'll be ok…I know it." Toothless stared at her with his forest green eyes, doubt plainly obvious in them. Astrid tugged Toothless to his feet and started to pull him over to the others. Toothless resisted her desperately, so Astrid whispered, "It's ok Toothless, we're just going over here…there are some people you should meet…" Toothless still looked doubtful so she added, "they're friends of Hiccups." Toothless slowly followed her to where the others, his eyes flickering over to Hiccups still form ever few seconds.

"Hey guys…this is Toothless" Astrid began, "Toothless…this is Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut…" Toothless slowly walked over to stand in front of Snotlout and eyed him slowly, before sniffing him and sitting down looking at him calmly. Snotlout slowly reached out his hand to pet him on his nose. Snotlout patted him for only a few seconds before he pulled back his hand giving Toothless a shaky grin. Toothless flashed his own toothless grin before moving on to Fishlegs. The process repeated with each of the teens, and soon Toothless had planted himself right by his side with Hiccup again.

Before, Toothless thought he would have hated the teens, knowing how badly they had treated Hiccup, but now Toothless couldn't help but think a little better of them. They rode out to battle with Hiccup, risking there lives to help Hiccup save Toothless, and now, they were watching over Hiccup just like Toothless was. And, Toothless found it was impossible to dislike someone who looked out for Hiccup, no matter how badly they once had treated him, because things were different now, and they were only going to change even more.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Once again, if you have any one shot you'd like to see, don't hesitate to let me know! Also please let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sick Hiccup

**Authors Note**

**Ok, so I get several requests for one shots, so I'm doing them in the order I got them im. Sorry for the delay in posting this, I had a little trouble with this one...I forgot who sent me the request for this one but when I find that email I will give you credit! Or you can leave another review ;) anyways...here you go!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup curled up under the sheets trying to stop a groan from escaping his lips. His father had been yelling at Toothless all morning every time he had tried to help Hiccup who had managed to eat a bad fish and now had the stomach flu. His stomach felt like it was doing summersaults, it was like the time Toothless had taken him and Astrid on that crazy ride, only fifty times worse.<p>

"GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS REPTILE!" Stoic shouted as Toothless burst in the room, tail thumping the floor happily. In his mouth he had the medicine he was supposed to take to help with his nausea.

"Thanks buddy" Hiccup whispered taking the bottle, "but can you please stop trying to make him angry…please?" Toothless whined and gave his a puppy dog pout. Stoic burst in and growled,

"Out!" Toothless growled but complied, not wanted to spend the night with the other ownerless dragons that stayed in the giant stables built just for them, "Sorry he was bothering you…"

"You yelling is more annoying actually" Hiccup replied downing the medicine, "can you guys just get alone?" Every since Hiccup had woke up after the battle of Green Death, they'd been down each others throats, practically _trying_ to do everything in there power to make the other mad, "he's just trying to help take care of me…so are you so can you please just get along?" Hiccup lay down again, hoping to fight off the new wave of nausea that suddenly took over.

"You ok?" Stoic asked concern evident.

"I'm gonna be sick" Hiccup said. Instantly Stoic picked up a bucket and Hiccup dumped what he'd managed to eat in the bucket. Toothless ran back into the room ignoring Stoics glare and sat on the bed by Hiccup. Once he was done he slumped over against Toothless.

"I thought this was supposed to help?" Hiccup groaned, wishing he hadn't tried to eat fish again. He hadn't been able to touch the stuff since he'd had to eat Toothless's regurgitated fish.

"It can take a few minutes…" Stoic explained.

"Just kill me now…" Hiccup moaned dropping back down onto the bed, "Put me out of my misery…oh the gods hate me…" Toothless whined and laid his head on Hiccups chest. Hiccup reached up and scratched behind Toothless's ear, trying to ignore the next bout of nausea. Stoic held up a water pouch saying,

"Drink."

"I'll just throw it up…" Hiccup groaned.

"You need to have something in your stomach…it'll help I promise…" groaning Hiccup sat up a little and took the pouch, downing the whole thing, trying not to hurl again. Hiccup collapsed onto his pillow once more, and Stoic reached over to try and pull up his cover, but, growling, Toothless grabbed the cover with his teeth and pulled it up.

"Oh for the love of…"

"If you're going to do this just go! Both of you!" Hiccup snapped turning away from both of them. Toothless's ears went flat as he hoped off the bed guiltily. Stoic reluctantly followed Toothless out of Hiccups room. Stoic sat down heavily in his chair and Toothless sulked in the corner glaring at Stoic, who returned the glare. The match continued for several minutes until there was a tentative knock at the door. Stoic sent another glare at Toothless before yanking the door open to find Astrid standing there, looking nervous.

"Hey…I heard Hiccup wasn't feeling good…" Astrid explained.

"Yea…he's got some stomach flu…" Stoic explained. Astrid winced when she heard the sound of Hiccup retching. Stoic handed her a water pouch and asked,

"Can you have Hiccup drink some more water? Afraid he's banned me and Toothless from going up to see him…"

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Say's me and Toothless are 'fighting' too much…" Stoic scoffed. Toothless huffed in annoyance and Stoic glared at him again. Personally Astrid had to agree with Hiccup but lied,

"That's Hiccup for you…" Before heading up the stairs. She knocked on the door and heard an angry reply of,

"Dad…or Toothless just…go away!"

"Not quiet" Astrid corrected stepping inside.

"Oh…hi Astrid…" Hiccup moaned, "Sorry…they've been driving me crazy all morning!"

"I can tell" Astrid agreed, "Here…your dad wants you to drink this…" Hiccup sighed and drank deeply while Astrid took care of the bucket. When she started down the stairs, she found Stoic and Toothless silently glaring at each other.

"Lay off would you?" Astrid sighed, making both jump. When she returned Hiccup was lying down, eyes closed and hardly moving, "Hiccup?"

"Sorry…feel awful…" Hiccup moaned, "never gonna eat fish again…"

"You do that" Astrid agreed kindly.

"Why can't they agree on anything?" Hiccup demanded.

"They both care about you…" Astrid argued.

"But yet they're still fighting" Hiccup sighed.

"They're still getting used to each other" Astrid replied.

"Well they need to hurry up with it" Hiccup sighed, sounding like he was drifting off, "I don't…think I can…take this…any more…" Hiccup continued in between yawns. Promptly falling asleep after. Astrid slipped down the stairs, hoping not to disturb Hiccup, determined to have a few 'words' with Stoic and Toothless.

* * *

><p>The next time Hiccup woke up, he found and oddly pleasant Stoic and Toothless.<p>

"How are you feeling Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"Sick" Hiccup replied, trying to ignore his stomach which was still doing flip flops. Toothless was once again holding Hiccups medicine, but instead he calmly let Stoic take it before handing it over to Hiccup who once again forced himself to down the foul concoction. Not once did Stoic snap at Toothless nor did Toothless do anything to annoy Stoic.

"Who are you and what have you done with my dad and dragon?" Hiccup asked. Stoic laughed and replied,

"We just…had a nice conversation with Astrid…"

"What did she do?" Hiccup asked.

"She just ah…talked with us…told us how annoyed you where…" Stoic replied. Hiccup had the sinking feeling she did more then just talking, especially if she had her ax on her. "Anyways…we're going to…try and get along…" Hiccup grinned and replied,

"Ok…" So Hiccup now had to deal with an over protective father and dragon working together to take care of him, and Hiccup wasn't sure if this was better or worse then the arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Not sure about this...I don't hate it but I don't love it...anyways, Ok, so next up is Stoic's POV after the great dragon fell until the end of the movie, once again forgot who sent the request...I have WAY to many emails...next time I will write thename ON the word doc...anyways, as always requests are more then appreciated otherwise I will just do whatever the plot bunnies ask when they decide to tell me what they want. **


	4. Sins of a Father

**A/N**

**Ok, so this idea came from Annabeth the Unicorn, this will be entirely from Stoics POV after the great dragon fell till the end of the movie just so you know. I know it's out a LITTLE late but I've been busy ALL DAY and I know I'll be busy tomorrow and I really wanted to get this out…So enjoy ****I may have messed up a little on the dialogue so…if you notice anything let me know and I'll fix it!**

* * *

><p>Stoic couldn't move, could breathe as he watched the great dragon plummet to the earth in a fiery explosion. Hiccup was in that mess, he and his dragon had gone down with the dragon. Stoic was frantic for his only son, there was very little chance he survived, but Stoic held on to a fragile hope that somehow Hiccup was alright. As the smoke cleared he called out for Hiccup,<p>

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" In the distance Stoic spotted something lying on the ground, "Son!" He raced towards it, but as he got closer he saw that it was the dragon, its fake tail a tangled mess of wires, and no rider. He collapsed next to the dragon unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Oh son…I did this…" Stoic breathed, feeling like his heart was slowly being ripped out of his chest. The dragon stirred at his words and opened his eyes slowly glaring at Stoic. "I'm so…I'm sorry" Stoic continued, hoping the dragon would understand him, thinking he wouldn't. The dragon watched him for a moment before slowly uncurling his wings to reveal Hiccup, clutched in the dragons paws. Stoic took Hiccup in his arms, checking to see if he was alive. Eventually he simply threw off his helmet to see if there was a heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Stoic cried, "You brought him back alive!" The entire village burst into cheers, there savior lived. "Thank you for saving my son" Stoic added to the dragon, reaching out to touch him.

"Well…most of him" Gobber added. Stoic looked down at the remains of Hiccups left leg.

Hours later, while on the ships heading painful slowly back to Berk, Stoic watched his son sleep. He looked like he was in terrible pain, thrashing and moaning. Toothless would coo him and try and sooth Hiccup. Toothless refused to leave Hiccups side, especially after they chopped off part of his leg. When Stoic ordered Gobber to do it, he didn't want to watch, but he forced himself to watch, forced himself to listen to Hiccups screaming after it happened. Toothless went nuts; While Stoic was holding down Hiccup, it took Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs to hold Toothless down. Once they let him go, he snarled at Stoic and Gobber and planted himself right by Hiccups side and hadn't moved since.

"How is he?" Astrid timidly asked him.

"As good as he can be in light of the…situation…" Stoic replied.

"Toothless?" She asked.

"Won't let anybody near Hiccup" Stoic replied somberly, but Stoic knew it was his own fault _for once in your life could you listen to me?_ Stoic had ignored Hiccups pleadings and his warnings; he just blew him off because he was angry. Everything that had happened, it was all his fault. If he'd just taken the time to see the signs, maybe Hiccup wouldn't have lost his leg.

Astrid walked over to Toothless who, surprisingly, didn't snarl or growl angrily at her. He looked at her with big eyes and whimpered slightly, letter her pet him. She whispered soothingly,

"It's ok…he'll be alright…" Toothless put his head on his paws and continued to whine.

"How…?" Was all Stoic could say. Astrid shrugged blushing a bit,

"Well…I kind of…met Toothless the night before Hiccup's final exam and…he begged me not to tell anyone…and…" Stoic shook his head.

"You don't need to explain" Stoic sighed. Astrid sat down beside Hiccup, not saying a word, leaving Stoic to his thoughts. He had been a terrible father, he knew it, and he knew that the other kids teased and mocked him, but did nothing to stop it. He even in a way tortured Hiccup as well, always trying to make him into something he wasn't. He'd even disowned his son for simply seeing something a little differently then he did, _disowned him!_ What kind of father did that? Even after that, Hiccup still came to there rescue. He tried to help save the people whop mocked him and pushed him around, but why? Stoic could only pray Hiccup would be able to tell him.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by painfully for Stoic. He wanted to sit by Hiccups side until he woke up, but as Chief of Berk, he didn't have that pleasure. He had to take care of the village as well. But, Hiccup seemed to only be getting worse. He developed a fever that grew worse by the day. Most nights Stoic spent sitting by Hiccups side, washing his sweaty forehead watching as he thrashed and convulsed. For one night, the village thought they'd lose Hiccup, the fever seemed to be winning the battle, but somehow Hiccup pulled himself out of deaths clutches. His fever broke, and was doing better, save for the fact that Hiccup just wouldn't wake up.<p>

Stoic hadn't realized how blind he'd been about Hiccup and his dragon. He'd been so wrapped in with Hiccup doing so good in dragon training that he'd missed the plainly obvious signs. He'd had drawings of Toothless and plan's for the saddle out in the open for just anyone to see. And yet, no one had really cared enough to notice. Stoic once again had to wonder how he'd been so blind about his son. A dragon seemed to know his son better then Stoic, Hiccup's own father! Stoic was, to say the least, ashamed of himself. No one in the village had bothered to get to know Hiccup, he was too different, and everyone hated different. But things were going to be different, he had friends now who cared, Stoic would make sure of that.

At first, Hiccups new friends would wait outside in the morning before Stoic left to attend to his duties, he hated the look of pain that passed over there faces when he told them there was no change. He wanted so badly to give them good news, but there just wasn't any. Eventually, the teens were forced to take over Hiccups unofficial job as dragon trainers. They taught the village everything Hiccup had been able to teach them in there crash course before the battle, but as for the rest, they were clueless.

At first, Stoic had been worried about how they were going to attach Hiccups new prosthetic leg, but Astrid somehow convinced the dragon to let them take Hiccup to put it on. Stoic hated how light Hiccup felt in his arms. He knew Hiccup looked even smaller then usual compared to his massive frame. He mentally scolded himself for the umpteenth time about how hard he was on Hiccup for how small he was.

As he headed out the door, Stoic spared one last glance at Hiccup and Toothless, who was paying more attention to Hiccup then usual, he leaned over Hiccups still frame, looking so hopeful…before Stoic could contemplate it further, Gobber was banging on the door saying,

"Stoic! We need you out here!" Stoic sighed and reluctantly left Hiccups side. Gobber was showing him some of the modifications made on the buildings to be more dragon friendly when he heard a door slam, Stoic turned around to find Hiccup standing outside gaping at the site before him. Stoic raced up to meet him, and heard Hiccup say,

"Yep…I'm dead." Stoic never heard a sweater sound. He saw sure he'd never hear Hiccups voice again…

"No, but you gave it your best shot" Stoic informed him, "So what do you think?" Before Hiccup could reply. The entire village noticed Hiccup and people started shouting,

"It's Hiccup! He's awake!"

"Turns out…what we needed was a bit more of…this" Stoic declared gesturing to Hiccup.

"But…you just gestured to all of me…" Hiccup said clearly confused. Stoic nodded, smiling at his son proudly.

"Well…most of yea" Gobber corrected, "that parts my bit with a little Hiccup flair thrown in! How do you like it?" Hiccup inspected his new leg for a moment before saying,

"I may make a few modifications…" Causing everyone to laugh. Hiccup jumped slightly after Astrid punched him.

"That's for scaring me" She scolded.

"What is it always going to be this way because…" Hiccup began, but Astrid cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her before planting her lips on top of his, "…I could get used to it…" Hiccup finished. Gobber elbowed Stoic's side, grinning. Stoic chuckled slightly as Gobber handed Hiccup his riding equipment saying,

"Welcome home Hiccup" Hiccup grinned at Gobber when someone screamed,

"NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup whirled around to see Toothless sitting on someone's shoulder before hopping down in front of Hiccup, looking up at him hopefully. In a flash Hiccup had Toothless's saddle on and was testing the wing Gobber had built based on the plans Hiccup had in his work shop. Hiccup spoke to Toothless for a moment before he took off, Astrid close behind him. Stoic might have once been jealous of Hiccup wanted to ride his dragon so soon after he'd woken up. He'd have assumed Hiccup preferred the dragon over him, but Stoic new better now, he could see that Hiccup belonged on a dragons back, he and Toothless flew as one, if Stoic hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Toothless had a full tail fin.

There was once a time when Stoic would have been loath to all the changes that where happening. He would have killed Toothless without a second thought; he wouldn't have cared how much it would destroy Hiccup after he'd done so. But, now thing's where different, he was more willing to accept change, in fact, he liked the changes in Berk. Yes, it was different, but, it was still Berk, and he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**Ok, so this is officially the longest chapter I've EVER written! YEA! Yea…it kind of glosses over on some parts but maybe I can do more one shot's in Stoic's POV if you want that..or if you hated this...uh anyways, as always hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE leave any requests you may have, it helps me get new chapters out for this one and lets me know you're enjoying this. Ok now I need to finish this ridiculously long note…have a great rest of your weekend!**


	5. Best Friend

**A/N**

**So once again this idea came from Annabeth the Unicorn, thanks for all of the reviews! It makes me soo happy to see all of the alerts :)**

* * *

><p>Toothless was Hiccups best friend, there was no denying that, but at the moment, Hiccup had to wonder whose side he was really on. Hiccup had only wanted to go for a swim with Astrid and the others, but when he was heading out the door to do just that, Stoic stopped him.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned. Even a month after that fateful day, Stoic still worried about Hiccup, at first he hadn't minded, but now his father was being ridiculous.

"To the river to swim…" Hiccup explained.

"No" Stoic replied not letting his son finish. He stood in front of the door blocking Hiccups path.

"Who not?" Hiccup demanded.

"Look, you…you're still getting sued to that leg…swimming is probably not the best idea right now…" Stoic explained.

"Awe come on dad!" Hiccup explained, "I'll be careful…"

"No" Stoic replied sternly, "It took Gobber months to get used to his…"

"Toothless will keep an eye on me…right buddy?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly before leaving his side to sit stubbornly next to Stoic.

"See…the dragon even agrees" Stoic replied.

"Toothless? Come on, you know I'll be fine!" Hiccup exclaimed. He had thought Toothless was on _his_ side. Toothless shook his head, not moving. Hiccup glared at Toothless who stared stubbornly at the ground, unable to look Hiccup in the eye. "I'm not Gobber dad…"

"No" Stoic was not playing around anymore, he looked furious, "now…go back to your room" Stoic ordered. Hiccup stared at Toothless, not believing that this was actually happening, "Go." Stoic sounded like he meant it. Hiccup sent them one last glare before storming up the stairs, slamming the door with all his might. Hiccup paced up and down his room angrily picking up things and throwing them at the wall, trying to vent some of his anger. He heard scratching at his door and knew Toothless wanted to come in.

"Go away Toothless!" Hiccup shouted angrily. Toothless whimpered and continued clawing at the door. Hiccup started towards the door to try and _make _Toothless leave when he slipped on his sketch book and tumbled to the floor. His stump was aching, proving Stoic's point and only making Hiccup madder. Toothless crooned trying to sooth Hiccup, but it all just seemed to make Hiccup angrier.

"Leave me alone!" Hiccup threw the sketch book with all his might at the door, but didn't do any damage at all, once again infuriating Hiccup. Toothless ignored Hiccup and curled up in front of the door, crooning him. Hiccup hated feeling like this, he felt like his father and dragon were babying him, and it was humiliating. He'd defeated Green Death and they _still_ thought he couldn't take care of himself. Granted Toothless did help a lot, but Hiccup was still there, he lost his leg trying to help.

It all came down to that piece of wood and metal. All of his problems came from the loss of part of his leg. It would seem like he could still live like nothing happened, but apparently not. People could only seem him as a cripple, someone who was broken. While the loss of _two _limbs made Gobber look tougher, the loss of one seemed to make Hiccup look weaker. Everyone wanted to help him out, wanted to make sure he wasn't in any pain. They were Vikings! Vikings don't show pain, they push through it, don't let _anyone_ show they were in pain. Why did everyone treat him differently?

Hiccups stump was causing him pure agony, normally he would have taken some medicine to help with the pain, but with everything that had happened he'd forgotten. Hiccup undid the straps holding the prosthetic on and started to massage his stump. Ordinarily, he would have just gone downstairs to get it, but he was not about to show Stoic and Toothless that they were right. Hiccup was suffering a whirlwind of emotions, he felt angry, upset, but most of all he felt betrayed. Hiccup thought Toothless was his friend; Toothless always was on _his _side when it came to things like this, but this time Toothless decided that Hiccup was too _weak_ to handle it. Hiccup thought people had stopped thinking he was weak now, but once again Hiccup was wrong. Someone knocked at the door and Hiccup snapped,

"I don't want to talk dad!"

"Guess again" Astrid informed him. Hiccup sighed and said,

"Come in." Astrid opened the door slowly, followed by toothless, who hung his head, looking dejected.

"Hey" Astrid greeted.

"Hey…" Hiccup muttered glaring at Toothless.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"No one has ever had a problem with me doing anything…now my dad seems to think I can't handle going swimming!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I mean…I killed the biggest dragon anyone's ever seen and yet…" Hiccup clenched his hands around his stump when a wave of pain passed over it. Hiccup clenched his teeth trying not to shout. Toothless whimpered, and Hiccup tried not to feel guilty about yelling at Toothless.

"He just doesn't want you pushing yourself to hard so soon…" Astrid explained, "Gobber said that it took almost a year for people to back off when he lost his hand."

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"Longer with his leg" She added. Hiccup tried to defend himself, but with that one sentence every argument he'd had was blown out of the water. Hiccup sighed in defeat and leaned against his bed. "Is your leg bothering you?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Hiccup moaned all his anger faded.

"We just want to make sure your ok" Astrid explained.

"Why? Hiccup asked.

"Because we're your friends…we care about you" Astrid replied. Toothless growled in agreement.

"Vikings don't show pain…" Hiccup argued.

"And why should you care?" Astrid asked.

"Because I'm a Viking" Hiccup informed her.

"Well maybe things are changing" Astrid argued, "besides, you never cared before, why should you now?"

"I'm the chief's son…now they know I'll become chief so…"

"We don't care if you show weakness" Astrid argued, "besides; he's only trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"I know…" Hiccup sighed. Toothless nudged Hiccups arm, whimpering. Hiccup caved and hugged Toothless who started crooning again. "I'm sorry I yelled…" Toothless didn't seem angry about earlier because he wrapped his wings around Hiccup in an almost hug. After a minute Toothless lowered his wings and Hiccup turned to see Astrid holding the bottle with the medicine. Hiccup sighed and downed it all, trying to hide a look of disgust, it seemed to taste worse every time he took it. Astrid then helped Hiccup sit on his bed and set the prosthetic within Hiccup's reach.

"I know things will calm down…just give it some time" Astrid assured. Hiccup nodded his head saying,

"Yea…thanks for everything…"

"Your welcome" She replied smiling. Toothless curled up on the bed next to Hiccup, placing his head in Hiccups lap. Hiccup reached over and started scratching behind Toothless's ear and got a grumble of approval. Sure, they'd have there little squabbles, but in the end, Toothless would always be his best friend. Nothing would ever change that.

**End Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>as always, reviewsideas welcome. Let me know if it was to cheesy for your taste. **


	6. It's Just You and Me

**A/N**

** I am SOOO sorry about the delay. I had started another one shot involving a Terror staying at Hiccups house…I spent hours on it to only write two paragraphs so I decided to leave that one for another time when I can think of what to write and did this one instead. I also had trouble with this one but I REALLY wanted to get this out…I'll explain in the end notes so IU can end this ridiculously long note…**

If Toothless could sigh, he would. It had started out with just Toothless and Hiccup having some nice alone time, something they hadn't had in awhile. Then out of the blue Astrid showed up and Hiccup completely forgot his promise to Toothless. Hiccup promised that it would be a Hiccup and Toothless only day no one else. It had been a month since they'd been able to do anything really. Hiccup was always needed weather it was help calming down a dragon, making saddles for the dragons, or just showing people how to be friends with dragons Hiccup was _always _busy.

The lack of attention from Hiccup had started to affect Toothless' mood making him even _less_ sociable then usual. Toothless would snap at people for looking at him wrong or just getting a little too close. When Hiccup finally noticed how upset his dragon was he instantly knew what was wrong.

"You don't like me being so busy…do you buddy?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless grumbled nudging Hiccup, looking thoroughly depressed. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and started scratching him behind the ear promising, "Alright, tell you what? Tomorrow it will be just you and me, nobody else, just like old times. How does that sound?" Toothless jumped up and started licking Hiccups face which had been more then enough of an answer for Hiccup.

The day had started out perfect; Hiccup had gone and gotten Toothless a big breakfast with extra cod Toothless' favorite. Immediately after breakfast they had gone flying something else they hadn't gotten to do in a long time. Toothless dove into the water before rocketing up into the sky. Hiccup was having the time of his life and Toothless knew that Hiccup has missed this as much as he had. They soared through the air for hours until hunger forced them to land in their special cove. This was when Astrid how found them. Hiccup had originally canceled his plans with Astrid so he could spend more time with Toothless. She had been surprisingly ok with that saying she wanted to spend some time with her Nadder Cloud. They conveniently forgot there rider dragon quality time when they saw each other and started talking while they made there lunches. Toothless huffed and curled up under a tree watching Hiccup and Astrid.

They always seemed to forget what they were doing and why when they were with each other. They acted like no one else was with them and it irritated Toothless more then he could possibly express to Hiccup. There once had been a time when Hiccup was almost like that with Toothless. Toothless had been Hiccups only friend and he spent every possible moment with Toothless. Now Toothless felt like he was being pushed aside in favor of a girl who only started liking Hiccup because he gave her a spectacular ride on Toothless.

Astrid leaned in and kissed Hiccup who then started to kiss her back passionately. Toothless grumbled and turned away not wanting to watch them suck on each others faces. Cloud though didn't seem to mind her rider ignoring her. She was off exploring different parts of the cove indifferent to what Astrid was doing. Toothless huffed deciding that Cloud must not care about Astrid if she didn't mind Astrid going off and completely ditching her.

Deep down Toothless knew Hiccup didn't mean to hurt Toothless. The problem was Astrid. She always managed to distract Hiccup no matter what he was doing. Like when he was working in the workshop of training students. Most of Hiccups most recent injuries were caused by Astrid walking by and the worst possible moment. Hiccup absentmindedly tossed a fish over to Toothless who just growled at it. Toothless would _not_ be bought. He refused to forgive Hiccup just because he was trying to give Toothless a cod. Toothless was having a hard time resisting the fish so he pulled his tail in front of him and spread out his tailfin so that it hid the fish.

"Toothless? Are you not hungry?" Hiccup asked sounding worried. Toothless felt a small pang of guilt for worrying Hiccup, but pushed it away. Hiccup was ignoring _him_ not the other way around. "Are you not feeling good buddy?" Hiccup asked. Toothless heard Hiccup walking over to where Toothless was. Hiccup sat down in front of Toothless and asked, "Buddy what's wrong?"

"Is Toothless ok?" Astrid asked walking over to where Hiccup and Toothless are.

"He won't eat…" Hiccup began. When Astrid stepped up beside Hiccup Toothless growled dangerously at her. "Toothless!" Hiccup snapped, "What has gotten into you?" Toothless glowered at Astrid and she asked,

"Is he mad at me?"

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked looking upset. Toothless looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes and Hiccup sighed, "I promised him it would just be the two of us…" Astrid grinned and replied,

"Then go…I know better then to argue with a dragon." Toothless snorted in agreement and Astrid rolled her eyes before leaning over and giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek. Astrid then walked over to her Nadder and flew off waving to Hiccup before she was too far away. Hiccup sighed and glared at Toothless.

"Was that really necessary?" Toothless looked at him confused, "I didn't forget…did you really think I'd forget _our_ day?" Toothless nudged Hiccups hand looking guilty, "Well I didn't…" Toothless looked up at Hiccup guiltily and Hiccup sighed, "It's ok…I forgive you…but can you not do that to Astrid…I really like her…" Toothless hopped up and started licking Hiccups face excitedly.

"Ok, ok I get it…" Hiccup laughed. Toothless turned and motioned towards the saddle, "let's go" Hiccup agreed. Hiccup hopped on and they were off. Hiccup may have new friends, but Toothless knew he'd always be Hiccups best friend no matter how many other friends he had.

"It's just you and me buddy….no body else" Hiccup assured as they flew higher. Yep, always.

**End Notes**

**Ok, I am finally done with that…wow I have spent two days trying to get this one right, and I'm still not sure how I think about it…anyways I really wanted to get this out because tomorrow I'm going on a beach trip with my girl scout troop and I'm not getting back until Sunday so who knows if I'll be able to update tomorrow or even Sunday but I should be able to on Monday. So review and give me ideas and have a great weekend! You guys are amazing! **


	7. Swimming

**A/N**

**So I'm back! So here's the next chapter of This is Berk. It's kind of sort of the sequel to Best Friend but not completely. Anyways enjoy!**

Hiccup sat at the edge of the water watching the others swim. At first he had really wanted to go and after a little persuasion from Gobber Stoic had allowed him to go. But, now that he was here he couldn't make himself actually go _in_ the water. It wasn't that he was afraid of swimming; it was more the fact that everyone would see him without his prosthetic leg, and he hated people seeing his stump because it felt wrong to him. Hiccup was afraid that people would be disgusted by it and not want to be around him anymore.

If Hiccup was honest with himself _he_ was even disgusted by his stump. He couldn't bring himself to even look at it when he took off his prosthetic. In fact, Hiccup hated everything about his left leg now. Hiccup sighed and decided that he was _not_ going to get in the water. What had he been thinking of even coming here? How was even supposed to swim with one leg? Astrid looked over to shore and was surprised to find Hiccup sitting there making no move to get into the water so Astrid swam to shore asking,

"Hiccup? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine go back to the others" Hiccup insisted. Astrid raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Then why won't you get in the water?"

"Um…well…uh…" Hiccup began but couldn't find a legitimate reason for not having to go in the water.

"It's your leg isn't it?" Astrid asked understandingly.

"It's disgusting" Hiccup whispered venomously.

"No it's not" Astrid assured reaching for the straps that held the leg in place. Hiccup jerked away from her glaring.

"Come on guys!" Snotlout called to them. The others shouted there agreement.

"Hiccup…its ok we'll be there with you" Astrid assured.

"I just hate this" Hiccup admitted.

"It doesn't bother me" Astrid assured. Hiccup looked at her doubtfully and she assured, "I hate that you had to lose your leg but…I don't hate _you_ because of that."

"Really?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nudged his side encouragingly and Hiccup couldn't help but think about Toothless's prosthetic tailfin. Hiccup had injured Toothless preventing him from ever flying again and, during the battle with Green Death Hiccup had lost his leg. They now both had something in common; they both relied on each other and understood each other better then ever. Noticing Astrid and Hiccup, the others started swimming towards shore to see what was going on. Seeing that Hiccup wasn't going in Snotlout assured,

"Don't worry Hiccup; you'll be fine just get in!" Hiccup took a deep breath and bent foreword and started undoing the straps that held his leg in place. Snotlout jumped out of the water and helped Astrid support Hiccup. Together they hobbled into the water and once the water had reached Hiccups waist he let go and started to awkwardly swim.

Hiccup had never been a very good swimmer and now with part of his leg missing it was even harder. His stump couldn't really help him move through the water, so he had to make do with his one leg. Hiccup eventually managed to figure out how to swim without any assistance and soon joined the others. There were still a few things that Hiccup couldn't do though.

On one side of the lake there was a rock wall that was the perfect height for jumping from. Snotlout found a good path to the top and jumped in. Soon everyone joined in to see who could make the biggest splash, everyone except Hiccup. Astrid realized that Hiccup couldn't join in and began to protest,

"Hey guys…" But stopped when she saw what was happening. Toothless swam beneath Hiccup and a surprised Hiccup involuntarily grabbed onto the saddle and hung on for dear life. Toothless jumped up and started to climb up the rock. Once on top Toothless jumped into the water sending a huge wave the hit Ruff and Tuff who were standing on top of the rock. Toothless glided through the water almost like a fish then emerged on the surface with a laughing Hiccup.

"That was awesome!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Did you see the size of that wave?" Fishlegs asked.

"Biggest one yet!" Snotlout agreed. Hiccup was grinning ear to ear and asked Toothless,

"Wanna go again?" His answer was Toothless clamoring up the rock again.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was sure that, that was probably one of the best days he'd ever had. Hiccup had dove in on Toothless at least five other times and one time when on top Hiccup awkwardly had clamored off and tried to jump in. In the end, Toothless had to dive in and help Hiccup resurface. Hiccup didn't attempt jumping in like that again. Toothless also would take him underwater and they'd practically fly through the water while the others tried to keep up.<p>

They all would have gladly stayed longer, but it was rapidly getting dark out and they didn't want to trek through the forest soaking wet at night. So with reluctance they all climbed out of the water to quickly dry off. Everyone even stayed behind to wait for Hiccup to put on his prosthetic leg again. No one cared that Hiccup was missing a leg; no one mocked or teased him or looked away in disgust like he feared. Astrid was right; they were his friends and they cared about him. Hiccup knew that he would be coming back to swim again.

**End Notes**

**Ok so I'm not sure about the ending but I have to get going so please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are always appreciated!**


	8. The Forge

**A/N**

** So this idea came from Irako of the Desert…his idea is a little different from what the final product turned out to be but I got the inspiration for this one from Irako so…here we go… **

Toothless hated it when Hiccup went to the forge. Before Toothless would go with him and sit by the warm fire and watch Hiccup work. But now Toothless wasn't allowed to go in there anymore. A few days ago when Toothless was in the forge with Hiccup Toothless had spotted a circle of light and had pounced. When Toothless lifted his paw it was gone! Toothless looked frantically around the forge and spotted it in the corner. Toothless charged over to it knocking Hiccup knocking the hammer out of Hiccups hand and knocking him over in the process. Toothless shoved a shelf out of the way, causing the contents of the shelf fall on top of Hiccup but Toothless didn't notice.

Once again the light wasn't in Toothless's paw. He looked around and spotted it on the wall just above Hiccups head. Hiccup saw what Toothless was about to do and tried to stop him but it was too late. Toothless jumped and then felt right on top off Hiccup. Hiccup's prosthetic leg had snapped when Toothless landed on it and the forge was ruined. Needless to say Hiccup and Gobber were furious. Toothless later realized that the light had simply been a reflection off of Hiccups hammer. Gobber spent over and hour trying to fix the prosthetic then they spent two days fixing the damage. Ever since then Toothless had been banned from going into the forge and Hiccup was _still _annoyed at Toothless.

Toothless grumbled waiting for Hiccup to decide to come out and feed Toothless. He may be banned from going into the forge but they didn't say anything about sitting outside it. Toothless had loved the forge not only because Hiccup was there, but because it was the one place that no other dragons had been allowed. It was just Toothless and Hiccup and that's how Toothless liked it. Hiccup had even taken to bringing home sick or injured dragons and now almost every night there was another dragon. The forge had once been Toothless's safe haven and now he was banned from it!

Toothless spotted Astrid playing with Cloud and decided to try and join in. Astrid was throwing a stick high into the air and Cloud would fly up and catch it. It looked like fun so Toothless charged and jumped up catching the next stick before Cloud could. Cloud landed and glared at Toothless and Astrid scolded,

"Toothless! Give that back!" Toothless cocked his has looking confused, "Shoo Toothless! Go find Hiccup." Toothless hung his head and dropped the stick. Toothless's stomach growled loudly and he glanced at the door hopefully. Toothless walked over to the window and peered inside and spotted Hiccup working intently on a saddle, looking like he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Toothless's stomach gave another loud rumble and he looked around trying to see if there was any food he could eat. Near the dock he spotted a huge pile of cod. Toothless wandered over to the pile and started to eat from it. Toothless told himself he'd only take a couple of fish, but then it turned into a few more then a few more until the pile was half eaten. Suddenly a voice shouted,

"_Get away from my fish you bloody dragon!" _Toothless was roughly shoved off of the pile and Toothless scampered off full and content. Toothless wandered around aimlessly until he smelled something sweet. He followed his nose until he found a pile of barrels filled with the sweet smelling stuff. Toothless shoved the lid off and started drinking. When he was a third of the way through the barrel a voice exclaimed,

"What are you doing?" Toothless jumped knocking over the barrel he'd been drinking from and knocking over all the other barrels in the process. The sweet smelling stuff spilled out of the barrels splashing all over Toothless and the man.

"What's going on over here?" Gobber demanded rounding the corner of the building.

"This bloody dragon just knocked over ten barrels of mead! That's what!" The angry man shouted. Gobber sighed and replied,

"Look I'll find a way to pay for the mead…"

"Don't bother just…make sure that dragon stays _away_ from here" The man sighed glaring at Toothless.

"Will do" Gobber assured, "Come on Toothless I think you've caused more then enough trouble for today…" Curious Toothless followed Gobber through the village and up the hill to the forge. When Gobber stepped into the building Toothless stopped at the doorway knowing he wasn't allowed in but Gobber waved him in.

"Come on Toothless" Confused Toothless followed Gobber over to Hiccup who was putting the finishing touches on the saddle. "Hiccup?" Gobber asked Hiccup looked up and asked,

"Yes Gobber…wha-what is he doing in here?" Toothless hung his head and whimpered while Gobber replied,

"There have been some…complaints around the village so…Hiccup sorry but Toothless has got to stay in the forge with you…don't let him out of your site." Hiccup sighed and asked,

"What did he do?"

"He stole a half days catch of fish and knocked over ten barrels of mean…not to mention bothered a few of the Vikings…" Gobber explained.

"Toothless…" Hiccup moaned.

"He seems to cause less trouble when he's in here" Gobber offered. Hiccup sighed again and told Toothless,

"Just…don't knock anything over again…please…." Toothless grinned and curled up by the fire liking his new 'punishment'.

**End Notes**

**I hope you guys liked it **** as always send me your ideas, I love hearing them. **


	9. Nightmares

**A/N**

**Okay so this lovely idea once again came from Irako of the Desert, with some of my own added in, who is also now my beta reader! YEA! So hopefully there will be fewer mistakes from now on…but knowing me ha-ha. She pointed out a lot of errors and things that made this chapter a LOT better. So enjoy! **

It had all started out with one simple little prank with Snotlout. That's all it took before Fishlegs started going on a pranking spree. It had started out small. He'd switch people's saddles or add a few eels to the dragons' food. But then it started to get out of control. One morning, when trying to feed Toothless, Hiccup had found only eel in the store room, causing Toothless to go berserk. While chasing Toothless down he'd noticed that most of Berks' dragon owners were doing the same.

"Fishlegs," Hiccup muttered darkly. It had taken most of the day to get rid of all the eels and calm the dragons down. The next morning, half of Berk woke up to the sound of Astrid screaming,

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup ran down to Astrid's house wondering what Fishlegs could have done to make her so mad. All of the other teens, minus Fishlegs, were outside Astrid's house when Hiccup arrived.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't know," Ruffnut replied.

"We just got here," Tuffnut added. Astrid burst out the door, clutching the handle of her axe, but something was wrong with it…

"_Where is he?_" Astrid growled.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. She held up what was left of her axe and Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if Fishlegs had a death wish. The blade of Astrid's axe was gone.

"When I get my hands on him…" Astrid said vehemently

"W-wait a m-minute, Astrid" Hiccup begged stammering slightly.

"Why should I? This has gone too far!" Astrid growled.

"Look, let me try and talk to him…Maybe he'll stop!" Hiccup suggested. Astrid glared at Hiccup for a minute before snapping,

"Fine...but _only_ because I don't have my axe to kill him." Astrid shoved the handle of her axe into his chest before continuing, "You better get it back though or I _will_ kill him."

"Fair enough" Hiccup squeaked and went to look for Fishlegs Toothless trailing faithfully behind him. They found Fishlegs in the Hall switching the barrels of mead with…something.

"Do you _want_ to die young?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs jumped and turned around quickly. Toothless and Hiccup both glared at Fishlegs, who looked guilty,

"What's with all the pranks? People are getting really mad…" Hiccup explained.

"It's just so fun!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"You need to stop before someone gets really mad and does something…bad. Astrid was seriously considering killing you a few minutes ago…" Hiccup looked at Fishlegs concern evident on his face.

"Alright…I'll stop" Fishlegs assured.

"Good. And fix Astrid's axe or she _will_ kill you," Hiccup suggested before walking away. Toothless glared at Fishlegs for a minute before following Hiccup. The next few days were relatively quiet with no surprises from Fishlegs. At first, everyone assumed that Hiccup had gotten the message through to Fishlegs but then Fishlegs went too far.

A week after the incident with Astrid's axe, Toothless came barreling towards the teens, snarling. Hiccup was no where in sight, which worried them for multiple reasons. Their biggest concern was that something must be wrong with Hiccup to make Toothless this mad. Also, they knew that there would be no one to stop the livid Night Fury. Toothless pinned Fishlegs to the ground and started growling at him. Fishlegs went stiff under Toothless's glare and didn't utter a word.

"Fishlegs, what did you do?" Astrid demanded.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called. Toothless looked up guiltily, whimpering slightly. "Toothless hel-…" They heard something snap and Hiccup cursing and calling for Toothless to help. Toothless growled at Fishlegs and got off, running towards the sound of Hiccup's voice. Fishlegs didn't move from the ground, his face white.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Astrid called.

"My stick snapped" Hiccup replied angrily.

"Stick?" Astrid asked.

"Dude, what just happened?" Snotlout asked, watching Toothless' retreating form. Less than a minute later, Toothless reappeared with Hiccup riding on his back, clutching the saddle for dear life. That's when the teens realized what was wrong. Someone had stolen Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid growled turning to glower at the trembling boy, the others following suit. "Where is it?" Astrid demanded but Fishlegs seemed to be stuck in a stupor and wasn't answering. Snotlout sighed and said,

"Come on, guys let's help Hiccup find his leg." It took them two days to find Hiccup's leg, even with most of Berk helping. It was Toothless who found it with Fishleg's Gronckle. Hiccup was livid. He'd been practically bedridden the two days he'd been without his leg and Toothless was just as mad. Whenever Hiccup was mad, Toothless got even madder.

"That's it I'm going to kill him" Astrid declared the others nodding in agreement.

"Hold on guys…maybe we don't _have_ to kill him" Hiccup suggested an evil glint in his eye as he grinned slyly.

"Whaaaat!" Snotlout asked, looking disappointed.

"He stole your leg!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't think hurting him will make him stop…" Hiccup explained.

"You sure?" Ruffnut asked looking at Hiccup like he was crazy.

"I'm pretty sure after enough pain he'll get the message" Tuffnut added punching his hand for emphasis.

"Maybe if we pranked him back, he'll get the message," Hiccup explained.

"I know he's terrified of the dark," Snotlout suggested. Hiccup grinned down at Toothless who freturned his grin but it looked almost devilish to the other teens. Fishlegs was in trouble. They all grinned realizing what Hiccup had in mind. They put there heads together and began making plans to cure Fishlegs of his pranking addiction.

Fishlegs tiredly stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. He felt a small pang of guilt for keeping Hiccup bed-ridden for two days, but seeing him trying to hobble around using a cane was so funny, it covered the feelings of guilt. Fishlegs lit the candle on his nightstand and lay down on his bed. The second he did, the candle went back out again. Sighing, he got up and relit it, only to have it go out again. He felt a flicker of fear build up inside of him but tried to push it away telling himself it was the others.

"Ha-ha guys, very funny," Fishlegs called out. No one responded. Fishlegs shook off the feeling of fear and relit the candle again. Once again, it went out and fell off the nightstand. Fishlegs bent over to try and find it by the moonlight but, suddenly, the room was plunged into complete darkness.

"S-s-seriously guys," Fishlegs stammered, "this i-is not f-funny!" Fishlegs heard a low, menacing growl and turned to come face to face with two bright green eyes. Fishlegs screamed and ran in the direction he thought the door was but he kept stumbling on the way there. He flung himself at the wall and found the handle. He tore it open toppling down the stairs and out the door. He looked back and the eyes were still following him! He kept running, screaming at the top of his lungs and didn't notice the laughter that came from on top of the tree by his window. Snotlout let the blanket he'd used to cover Fishleg's window fall and jumped down beside a laughing Hiccup. Together they watched Toothless chase Fishlegs. Eventually, Toothless got bored and sat down next to Hiccup while Fishlegs kept running and screaming in terror.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realize he's not being chased anymore?" Snotlout asked, laughing.

"Who knows?" Hiccup replied, grinning. Astrid wandered over when she heard Fishlegs screaming and asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's 'running' away from Toothless" Hiccup replied, grinning. The twins were rolling on the ground laughing as Fishlegs kept running. Having heard the endless screaming, Gobber walked down to where Fishlegs was still running around in circles, saw the teens and asked,

"What did you do?"

"He's running away from the 'monster'!" Ruffnut replied, laughing. Toothless made a sound that was almost laughter. Gobber stared at Fishlegs for a minute before shrugging and saying,

"Let me know how it turns out." It wasn't until Fishlegs collapsed from pure exhaustion that he noticed the laughing teens. He then noticed Toothless and realized what had happened.

"Hey!" Fishlegs exclaimed, causing the other teens to laugh even harder.

"Next time, think before you prank somebody!" Astrid laughed. They all soon wandered back to their respective homes, still laughing while Fishlegs pouted. Fishlegs once again entered his room only to be plunged into complete darkness.

"Uh…guys?"

**End Notes**

**Not to terrible right? Some of this was inspired by a cars mini story thing Mater and the Ghost light. Hope it wasn't to terrible…As always send me your ideas I love trying to write them. **


	10. Cleaning Time

**A/n**

**So this awesome idea was suggested by Bler. I changed a few of his ideas to make it work a bit better and of course Irako of the Desert did some betaing…well a LOT of betaing… Hope you all enjoy it **

Toothless had always heard people tell him "You know, Toothless, curiosity killed the cat," but he never really understood what it meant. Toothless had always thought that they meant cats where stupid, and always did stupid things, making him wonder why they were telling him about stupid cats. Now he really wished he'd tried harder to understand.

Trading had been pushed aside in favor of fighting the dragons in the past. Now, that they were friends, trading became huge in Berk. Berk's residents could now indulge in things that they'd never been able to before because of Berk's lack of good farm land. Very recently, Berk received a very large supply of a sticky treat covered in something called caramel. Toothless had never seen anything like it. It smelled fantastic so, he just had to try some. He scooped up three of them at once and started to chew, only to find that the stuff had stuck to his teeth.

Toothless was running around licking his teeth, trying to get off the stuff that was on them. He hated it when Hiccup had to brush his teeth and he didn't want Hiccup to find him with this sticky stuff all over them. No matter how hard he tried, Toothless couldn't get the stickiness out of his mouth. Much later, Hiccup found Toothless still attempting to scour away the mess with his tongue. He saw the stuff all over Toothless's teeth and sighed,

"Oh Toothless…Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up." Toothless whimpered, but followed Hiccup to the shed where they kept all of the dragon supplies. Hiccup pulled out a large toothbrush and he turned to Toothless, who was glaring at the instrument of torture.

"Come on, Toothless, it's not that bad…" Hiccup assured. Toothless was in a bad position. He either had to deal with the unbearable stickiness in his mouth or suffer through another brushing which made his teeth feel like they were being attacked by caterpillars. Toothless grumbled but opened his mouth to let Hiccup attack him with the toothbrush. When Hiccup put the brush in, Toothless clamped down on the brush, ripped it out of Hiccup's hand, and ran off with it.

"Toothless! No! Get back here!" Hiccup shouted, running after his dragon. "You useless reptile…" Hiccup was trying so hard to catch up with his dragon that he didn't notice the hole in the ground until it was too late. His prosthetic slipped into the hole and Hiccup tumbled to the ground. Hiccup cursed the gods loudly, making Toothless stop in his tracks and turn around. He whimpered guiltily when he saw Hiccup was stuck and walked over to help him out. Toothless allowed Hiccup to grab onto the saddle to pull himself out of the hole. Hiccup grumbled about stupid dragons the whole time, making Toothless feel guiltier by the minute. Once the prosthetic was out, Hiccup carefully examined it,and sighed in relief when he found it wasn't damaged.

"Now will you _please_ cooperate?" Hiccup begged. Toothless grinned and licked Hiccup, covering him in saliva and the sticky stuff.

"Awe, gross!" Hiccup groaned. Normally Hiccup didn't mind getting slobbered on by Toothless. But, because it was sticky, it was disgusting. The worst part was that Hiccup knew he'd practically have to climb in Toothless' mouth to really get it clean, thus getting covered in the stuff. He was definitely going to need a bath after this. Hiccup started to scrub Toothless' teeth, Toothless twitching the whole time. Hiccup was practically inside of Toothless' mouth and Hiccup had to wonder what this must look like…

"Almost done…" Hiccup assured. He reached as far back as he could into Toothless' mouth and started to scrub the dragons' gum. Toothless suddenly toppled to the floor, grumbling happily. In the process, he dragged Hiccup down with him.

"Toothless! Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked. After Hiccup crawled out from under Toothless, Hiccup found Toothless acting like he'd been scratched under the chin…Hiccups eyes widened when he'd realized what he'd found out.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Astrid had run up when he'd heard Hiccup's shouts and found a saliva-covered Hiccup staring at Toothless, who was on the ground almost purring.

"Apparently, when you scratch a dragon's gums in just the right spot…It's like scratching them under the chin," Hiccup explained.

"Huh?" Astrid asked. Sighing, Hiccup explained what had happened and slowly, understanding crossed Astrid's features.

"Well, that's good to know," Astrid admitted.

"Wish I'd known sooner" Hiccup confessed, "Maybe now he'll _want_ his teeth brushed." Astrid grinned and started to hug Hiccup, but stopped to inform him,

"You need a bath…badly."

"Probably," Hiccup agreed. As much as Hiccup hated the whole experience, Toothless did learn to _like_ getting his teeth brushed. Even though he didn't _stop _eating mysterious foods he did start taking smaller bites.

**End Notes**

** Yes I realize Vikings didn't have caramel…or probably toothbrushes but it worked for the story so just go with it…please? As always let me know what you think/ send me your ideas. **


	11. Tiny Terror

**A/N**

**So you know that story I was telling you about with the terror like…who knows how long ago? Well IT'S DONE! So I had several good requests BUT I decided to wait until this one got finished because I finally got inspired to work on this one again. Once again my super beta Irako helped make this one better. Sorry this took so long, me and Irako where both very busy and we both took awhile on this (me writing and her editing it). So here we FINALLY go…**

* * *

><p>Toothless used to hate Monstrous Nightmares, they think they deserved Hiccup more than a crippled Night Fury. They had it in there head that <em>they<em> where the best dragon. But now, Toothless wasn't sure. Terrible Terrors, especially one in particular, had recently been the object of his loathing. He'd never thought that would happen until Hiccup brought one home.

Hiccup was always bringing sick or injured dragons' home to take better care of them. It bothered Toothless, a lot, but he dealt with it. Hiccup was just too nice for his own good, and Toothless knew that he meant well. Hiccup would spend days with those dragons and almost completely forget about Toothless. Those days were the worst because he was stuck on the ground, watching Hiccup give other dragon's fish, scratch them and just do everything he was supposed to do with Toothless and only Toothless.

This Terror though had crossed the line though. It had managed to, in less than a day, go from just mildly annoying to completely unacceptable. According to Hiccup, this Terror's wing was broken, so he needed special care. He took it everywhere with him, even to the _forge_, which had once been the only place were no other dragons where allowed. It rode on Hiccup's shoulder, acting like _it _was Hiccup's dragon instead of Toothless.

Toothless glowered at the Terror while Hiccup hand-fed it cod. Hiccup even allowed the Terror to sit on the table while they ate. Hiccup _never_ let Toothless sit on the table. The Terror looked at Toothless with a little smirk on its face, like it knew _exactly _how annoyed Toothless was. Toothless growled at it softly as it ate more cod, being bold enough to steal some of Hiccup's food. The worst part was Hiccup just laughed and told it to stop! If Toothless did that, he'd get thrown outside. Toothless's growling got louder as he continued to watch the Terror, then started snarling when it hoped down and curled up in Hiccup's lap. Toothless roared at the Terror and was satisfied when it jumped and ran away in fright, but it was short lived.

"Toothless!" Hiccup scolded, standing up and dragging Toothless outside. "Bad dragon!" Hiccup slammed the door in Toothless's face. The Night Fury ran over to the window to look inside, feeling a whirlwind of emotions. There was fear and anger but most importantly, betrayal. Hiccup was calling to the Terror in a soothing voice. It soon creped out of its hiding place and crawled onto Hiccup's lap. Then Hiccup scooped it up and let it climb onto his shoulder. Toothless paced in front of the house angrily, unable to do anything else.

Toothless wondered why Hiccup was suddenly so attached to this dragon. Was the Terror there to catch Hiccup when the boy stumbled? No. Did he comfort Hiccup through the nightmares? Definitely not! Toothless really hated being ignored because while Hiccup tended to the dragon, Toothless was stuck doing nothing. He relied on Hiccup to live. Not just for getting food or even flying, but Toothless didn't know what he'd do without Hiccup. Hiccup was Toothless's only friend. He loved Hiccup more than anything and yet the boy spent every day with dozens of other dragons. Toothless would rather die than live without Hiccup. Yes, he'd spent most of his life without Hiccup but [he hadn't known the boy had existed then. Now he was much happier being with Hiccup.

Toothless paced in front of the house angrily, occasionally looking in the window to glare at the intruding dragon. Hiccup cuddled it and fed it and scratched it where he should only scratch Toothless. Toothless wished Hiccup could see how much Toothless loved Hiccup and how much the dragon hated it when Hiccup was with other dragons, but Hiccup could never understand him. As the sun started to set, Hiccup finally let Toothless in with a warning.

"Behave, Toothless." Toothless growled slightly at the Terror but made no move to pounce [on] him. Hiccup sighed in relief and went to get Toothless's dinner. Toothless greedily ate his food, glaring at the little dragon if it got too close and for once Hiccup didn't protest. He simply watched the two dragons wearily. Hiccup tiredly dragged himself up the stairs into his room, the Terror riding on his shoulder and Toothless grudgingly following behind. Hiccup placed the Terror on a small bed that he saved for his dragon guests while Toothless crawled onto his own bed. Hiccup pulled off his prosthetic leg and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

Toothless looked over at his Hiccup sadly, cooing softly. Hiccup hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, clutching his stump in agony and unable to get to sleep again. Toothless hoped that tonight would be different.

* * *

><p>Toothless was woken by Hiccup's cries. The Night Fury slithered over to Hiccup and started to prod him, trying to wake him up. Hiccup woke up unexpectedly and sat up so quickly that he hit Toothless. Hiccup was breathing heavily, looking around the room frantically. Toothless jumped up on the bed and started licking Hiccup's face. Hiccup hugged Toothless tightly, burying his head against the Night Fury's cool scales. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup in a dragon hug.<p>

Toothless noticed the Terror cringing in the corner. It started snarling, trying to be more intimidating. Toothless glared at the Terror, making it go silent. That was another reason Toothless hated other dragons, they all became afraid. Whenever Hiccup woke up from a nightmare like this, the dragons would suddenly be scared of Hiccup. They would hide from him and not listen to him. Hiccup would eventually calm them down, but it always stung Hiccup whenever it happened, and it happened every time a dragon stayed on a night Hiccup had nightmares which was most.

"I'm sorry, Toothless… you of all people-well, dragons- deserve a good night's sleep." Toothless rumbled deep in his chest soothingly. Hiccup slumped against Toothless, sighing contently. They sat there like that for a while, Toothless rumbling gently, Hiccup leaning against the Night Fury. Slowly, reluctantly, Hiccup pulled himself away from Toothless and laid back down, shutting his eyes in a futile attempt to try and sleep. Toothless wrapped his paws around Hiccup like he did when he saved the boy from Green Death, still rumbling soothingly.

Toothless then realized that the Terror wasn't in the corner anymore and looked down and saw the Terror on the floor next to the bed watching Toothless and Hiccup. The Terror had seen how calm The Night Fury was around Hiccup, despite the screaming and had come a little closer to see. As Hiccup drifted off to sleep, the Terror determinedly jumped on the bed. Toothless glowered at the Terror, silently telling it to go away, but the Terror ignored Toothless.

Toothless saw that the Terror still looked shaken up by Hiccup's reaction. It inspected Hiccup slowly, watching the boy sleeping peacefully. The Terror walked over next to Hiccup and lay down next to him purring comfortingly. The Terror kept looked up at Toothless worriedly and twitched slightly every time Hiccup moved, but it refused to leave its spot by Hiccup.

Toothless watched as the terror snuggled closer to Hiccup, completely unafraid. Hiccup was asleep again, his breathing even. Toothless hated other dragons trying to take away his Hiccup. He even hated it when they got to close to Hiccup, but for once; he found that he didn't mind this little dragon being there. Yes, Toothless would be ecstatic to see it go, but right now, this dragon didn't seem so bad anymore. How could he hate anything that cared about his Hiccup like he did? Yeah, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So how was it? Was it worth the ridiculously long wait? As always review and send me your ideas I always love it! You guys are the best!**


	12. Wintertime

**A/N**

**As usual, a BIG shout out to Irako for betaing…umm DreamWorks owns the characters and the dragons and Berk I'm just borrowing them…uhh…that's it I think so on to the story!**

Hiccup hated winter. There was ice everywhere, so he was always slipping on his prosthetic leg. His stump ached when it rained or got cold, making it almost impossible to walk. According to Gobber, it would get better over time, but Hiccup couldn't help but wonder that would be. He sighed before starting up the hill to his house, knowing that a warm fire and a hot bowl of soup were waiting for him there. Hiccup pulled his furs closer around him, shivering. It had snowed so much that the snow almost reached his knees, making the metal of his prosthetic freezing and making his stump hurt even more. Suddenly, Hiccup slipped, but before he could hit the snow, Toothless was under him, supporting him

"Thanks, buddy" Hiccup said gratefully. Toothless grinned and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. In Berk, the weather was almost always wet and slippery, and Hiccup's prosthetic had no traction, so he was always falling flat on his face during those months. In fact, the only reason he ever left was to either go flying with Toothless or to teach the classes. However, the others, mainly Astrid, were always trying to find ways to get Hiccup out of his house. Hiccup was about halfway up the hill when he heard laughter and shouts of surprise. As he and Toothless continued up the hill, they saw the teens were engaged in a snow ball fight.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, waving her hand excitedly. When the others realized Hiccup was there, they all stopped what they were doing and ran over to him. Astrid was the first to reach him.

"Come on Hiccup, play with us!" Astrid said buoyantly.

"I don't know…" Hiccup began staring at his prosthetic uncertainly.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Snotlout exclaimed, the twins excitedly nodding in agreement.

"Look, I…" Hiccup began, shifting his weight onto the prosthetic. Big mistake. It slipped from underneath him, and Toothless had to scramble to catch the boy. Hiccup muttered his thanks, face bright red and refusing to look at the others. Astrid watched Hiccup sadly, trying to think of a way to include him. She knew there were a lot of things Hiccup didn't do anymore because of his prosthetic and didn't want this to be one of them.

Snotlout shouted in triumph, "That's it!" and bolted off to the dragon shed. The others watched him skeptically. A few minutes later, Snotlout returned laden with empty bags, the others dragons tiredly following after. Snotlout tossed a bag to each of the teens and then bent over to fill his up with snow before jumping on his dragon.

"What's this supposed to be?" Ruffnut asked, staring at the bag.

"Have you completely lost it?" Tuffnut agreed.

"We're going to have a snowball fight while riding our dragons!" Snotlout declared, taking off. Immediately he started throwing snowballs at the teens from in the air. Everyone scrambled to fill their own bags, and Hiccup grinned before filling up his own. Then he hopped on Toothless and they were off. Snowball fights had always been popular in Berk (seeing as it snowed nine months out of the year there wasn't much else they could do), but while on dragon back, it was one of the most exciting games they'd ever played.

Hiccup could actually get into the game without worrying about tripping all over himself. In fact, he did far better than all the others. He and Toothless soared around the others, doing tricky maneuvers around them and hurling snowballs the whole time. When the bag was empty they'd swoop down and fly close to the ground, Hiccup sticking the bag in the snow to refill it. As soon as the bag was filled, they'd rocket back into the fray. Many of Berk's residents had joined in the battle, turning it into an all-out snowball war. Some of the adults who didn't have dragons started flinging snowballs at the people who dove down to grab more snow.

Hiccup once again dove down to get snow, getting pelted with snowballs the whole time. He bent over to the side a little further than usual when he got hit with a particularly fast snowball that knocked him out of the saddle, and both he and Toothless went down hard. Luckily, they had been over a particularly thick patch of snow, so they hadn't been too badly hurt, but Hiccup took long enough to get up again that [the] whole fight stopped as the others looked on in worry.

Astrid landed next to him, asking frantically, "Are you ok?"

Laughing, Hiccup assured, "I'll live…"

That's when the pain hit him full force. While up on Toothless, his worries disappeared, along with the pain his stump brought. But now that he wasn't focused on flying, the pain was back, and coupled with the hard fall, it was now throbbing. Astrid saw Hiccup clutch his leg, hissing in pain and asked worriedly

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine… I just… It's the cold…" Hiccup assured, trying to ignore the throbbing pain on his stump. "I think I should call it a day," Hiccup informed Astrid sadly.

"Well… Alright…" Astrid replied. She pulled Hiccup to his feet, who then leaned heavily against Toothless, gingerly putting his prosthetic on the ground.

"Hiccup! You ok?" Snotlout asked from the air.

"Yeah… You guys go ahead… I should head in…" Hiccup assured. Snotlout frowned slightly before shrugging and the epic battle was soon going again. Astrid unexpectedly punched Hiccup on the arm, hard.

"Oww… What was that for?" Hiccup snapped.

"That was for scaring me" Astrid replied. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. She kissed him and added, "And that was for coming out to play with us…"

"It was worth it," Hiccup admitted. Astrid grinned before jumping onto her Nadder again.

"Kick Ruff and Tuff's butt for me, ok?" Hiccup requested, grinning.

"Will do!" Astrid grinned, flying back into the fray. For once, Hiccup was grinning as he limped back to his house. Sure, there were a lot of things he couldn't do as well as before, but with dragons around, there was a whole world of possibilities. Yep, life in Berk would never be dull.

**End Notes**

**How was it? I did this one because in my head I saw the teens flying around on their dragons having an epic snowball fight and just **_**had **_**to write this. Did it turn out ok? My usual blah, blah, blah as always thing….review and send me your ideas, I love hearing them!**


	13. How to Take Care of a Sick Dragon

**A/N**

**As always a BIG shout out to my beta Irako and to all of my amazing reviewers! And a quick note for my anonymous reviewer Permafrost, I got your idea and LOVED IT but didn't come up with a good idea for it until after I finished this so your idea will be coming up in the next chapter and as always with my own little twist on it…hope you like it!**

Hiccup rolled onto his side, not wanting to get up quite yet, but knowing he had to; Otherwise, Toothless would pounce on him and drag him out of bed. Sighing, Hiccup sat up and reached for his prosthetic calling,

"Toothless! Come on buddy time for breakfast!"

Hiccup frowned at Toothless when he didn't even stir. "Toothless? Buddy? You ok?" The Night Fury used his tail fin to block his face from Hiccup's view. Hiccup finished attaching all of the straps for his prosthetic and stood ,then kneeled down in front of the dragon and said quietly, "Toothless, come on… What's wrong?"

Toothless slowly moved his tail fin out of the way and whimpered.

"Come on, buddy…. Let's get you some food. I bet you'll feel better after you eat," Hiccup begged.

Slowly, Toothless dragged himself to his feet, lumbering heavily after the boy. Toothless kept stopping and lying down and Hiccup would have to rouse him again. After ten painfully slow minutes, Hiccup managed to drag the Night Fury downstairs. Toothless went to a dark corner and curled up while Hiccup got some breakfast for the listless dragon.

"Look Toothless!" Hiccup called desperately to Toothless, "It's your favorite! Cod!" Hiccup placed a heaping pile of cod in front of Toothless, and watched hopefully as he smelled the cod and nosed through the pile for a minute before turning away from it and covering his face with his tail fin.

Hiccup kneeled down and scratched Toothless behind his ear, whispering, "What's wrong with you?"

Someone pounded on the door and shouted,

"Hiccup come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Hiccup groaned, today was going to be his newest class's first day of actually flying on their dragons. Hiccup looked down at his apparently ill dragon, knowing he would never be able to get Toothless to fly, but also knowing that he could only fly with Toothless. Technically Hiccup _could _fly with another dragon, but Toothless would not be happy about it. It was the _one _thing that Hiccup did with just Toothless, and he really didn't want to change that.

"Hiccup? What's taking so long?" Snotlout yelled, pounding on the door.

"_Dad_!" Hiccup shouted.

"Yes?" Stoic called.

"Dad, can you keep an eye on Toothless? I think he's sick and I have to go…"

"Of course," Stoic assured, walking into the kitchen, "I'll keep an eye on him. I'll get the healer later… Don't worry about Toothless, just focus on your class."

Hiccup smiled at Stoic gratefully and whispered to Toothless, "I'll be back later ok buddy?" Toothless growled in a way that sounded like he was moaning. Hiccup reluctantly stood and walked towards the door, pulling it open and in the process almost getting punched by Snotlout, who was about to start pounding on the door again.

"Hiccup, what took so long? And where's Toothless?" Astrid asked, stepping up beside Snotlout.

"Toothless is sick… Astrid, I guess… Umm, can you help me with the class? I want to be in the air with everyone when they're riding their dragons."

"Sure," Astrid replied gently, "But is Toothless ok?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted, "but my dad said he'd take care of Toothless today so… I just have to try and not worry about him."

Hiccup was sure that today had been the worst day in his life. The entire time he was with his class, Hiccup's mind had been on his sick dragon. The dragons, sensing Hiccups lack of focus, kept acting up; they would snap at Hiccup and completely ignore him, no matter what he did. And without Toothless to set them back in line, the entire day was a mess. Eventually Snotlout noticed the problem and got his Nightmare to keep the other dragons in line. Even with Snotlout and his dragon's help Hiccup was never able to get any of his students on a dragon and in the air.

Groaning, Hiccup limped his way up the steep hill to his house. Normally, by now, Toothless would drag Hiccup onto his back and carry Hiccup home, but not today. Hiccup missed his friends' company more and more. His stump was throbbing and he kept landing flat on his face, which only seemed to make things worse. When Hiccup finally made it up to his house, he was in a foul mood. Hiccup shoved the door open, then slammed it shut, trying to take his anger out on it. Hiccups' anger melted when his eyes landed on Toothless. The dragon was exactly where Hiccup had left him that morning and still looked absolutely miserable. Toothless's food remained untouched and he watched Hiccup with a pained look in his eyes.

"Healer say's he's got food poisoning," Stoic informed Hiccup.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked.

"She says Toothless ate some bad fish and got sick from it," Stoic explained. Hiccup sat down next to the Night Fury and curled up next to him.

"I'm staying right here buddy, promise," Hiccup whispered to his dragon. Toothless growled tiredly in appreciation, nuzzling Hiccup, who wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck and buried his face into Toothless's warm scales.

True to his word, Hiccup stayed with Toothless all night, even when the dragon threw up all over him three times. Each time, Hiccup would clean the mess up and sit right back down by Toothless's side. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend, and Hiccup loved Toothless. Nothing would change that. Toothless was always there for Hiccup when he was sick or had nightmares or even when he was in so much pain he couldn't even walk. It was now Hiccup's turn to be there for Toothless, and he didn't want to let his dragon down. When Snotlout came complaining about Hiccup being late, Hiccup simply told them that he was staying with Toothless. Snotlout could take care of the class. The next day, Hiccup noticed that Toothless was feeling much better; the dragon was even acting very chipper.

Toothless always worried that something would take his boy away from him, like another dragon that Hiccup thought was better than Toothless, or that Astrid would become too much of a distraction for Hiccup and he'd forget all about his dragon. And of course, he'd been terrified after the battle with Green Death when Hiccup didn't wake up for weeks. That had by far been the worst. But it was moments like these that reminded Toothless that Hiccup was his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

**End Notes**

**So? How was it? Was the little paragraph at the end good or did it just not fit? I just thought it was kind of appropriate because Toothless was always taking care of Hiccup and now Hiccup was helping Toothless but...**_**anyways **_**hope you enjoyed it, leave your ideas/thoughts, thanks for being such awesome readers!**


	14. Snowstorm Part 1

**A/N**

**This is a much more depressing one then usual so don't read if you were hoping for a funny one. Sorry about the wait, I've got three projects going on and I've had like no time to write…so this was sort of requested by Permafrost but…his idea won't be coming up until part 2. Enjoy!**

It was an unusually bright day in Berk. The sun was shining warmly. Berk rarely saw days like these and everybody on the island cherished each and every one. Hiccup and Toothless were no exception to this. When Hiccup looked outside and saw the perfect weather, he hastily threw on his prosthetic and ran outside, Toothless hot on his heels. He then put on Toothless's saddle and tailfin and they were off. Hiccup knew that flying was Toothless's passion. The dragon lived to soar through the air, and Hiccup didn't know how Toothless would live if that was taken from him.

Hiccup couldn't remember a time the sky was so crystal clear. Hiccup could see miles ahead of him as they continued south, flying further and further from Berk, while up north, storm clouds where rapidly brewing.

Hiccup threw out his arms in sheer joy. He and Toothless were one when they flew. They could leave all of their worries behind and rocket through the air. Together they plummeted downward and flipped through the air, Hiccup laughing. Toothless spread his wings and shot back up into the air. When they turned around to head back to Berk, Hiccup saw the rapidly approaching storm clouds. Hiccups heart froze in his chest when he found he couldn't even see Berk anymore, or any land for that matter.

"Come on buddy" Hiccup encouraged, "we gotta get back to Berk!" Toothless flew as fast as he could through the storm clouds, but the further they went, the harder the snow fell. Hiccup could barely see through the rapidly falling snow and clung onto Toothless's saddle desperately. The wind threatened to push Hiccup on odd the saddle as he struggled to keep up with Toothless. Normally Hiccup just _knew_ what to do, now though, he struggled to figure out what to do, causing them to plumit a few times, batting them around. They were like leaves in the wind, helpless and at the winds mercy. Toothless struggled to continue foreword, the wind kept pushing against him, forcing him to fly harder to move at all. The icy wind felt like daggers making Hiccup shiver like mad, barely able to hang on to the saddle. Toothless was getting tired, and they had only touched the southern most tip of Berk, they still had a long way to go. The peddle used to control the fin didn't feel right to Hiccup, when he pushed it there wasn't enough pressure. He turned around and saw to his horror that the tail fin was tearing.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted as it completely tore off. Hiccup and Toothless were rapidly plummeting to the ground. Hiccup came loose from the saddle and started free falling through the sky. Screeching, Toothless tried to angle himself towards Hiccup. They were rapidly approaching the ground, and Hiccup knew that if he hit the ground going as fast as he was he'd be dead. Hiccup felt Toothless grab him and looked up to see Toothless spread his wings out in a vain attempt to try and slow their rapid descent, but it was no use. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Hiccup felt Toothless wrap his wings around him and knew no more.

* * *

><p>Astrid shivered and pulled her fur coat more tightly around herself. She wondered once again how such a terrible storm could have come so suddenly. Astrid continued to drag herself to the mess hall. Stoic had ordered that everyone from the village meet there to see if anyone was missing because of the sudden storm. A lot of people had gone out on their dragons and he wanted to make sure everyone had got back okay. She immediately knew that something was terribly wrong when she entered the hall. All eyes turned towards her and watched her hopefully.<p>

"Is Hiccup with you?" Stoic asked frantically. Astrid's heart froze as she asked,

"He's not here?" Astrid asked.

"No one's seen him since he left this morning," Gobber informed her, fear flashing in his eyes.

"You mean… Hiccup's out there… in… this?" Astrid asked, her blood running cold.

"That's what I fear," Stoic replied, his eyes growing watery.

* * *

><p>Toothless felt pain, so much pain. He also felt the boy clutched tightly in his paws. Hiccup was shivering madly, signaling that he was indeed alive, but just barely. Toothless felt Hiccups weak heartbeat and his uneven breaths. Even after Hiccup had just lost his leg, he hadn't seemed so weak. Toothless started to frantically nudge the boy awake, and saw his lips had started to turn blue. Toothless started to lick the deep gash on Hiccup's forehead. The bright red was a sharp contrast to the boy's pale skin.<p>

Hiccup moaned, "No…let me sleep…"

Toothless stood up and pulled Hiccup to his feet, pushing him, trying to force him to walk. Hiccup stumbled to the ground and Toothless grabbed the sleeve of Hiccup's shirt [to] drag him to his feet again. Toothless would have simply carried the boy, but Hiccup didn't seem lucid enough to hold on. And Toothless also remembered when another Viking had hurt their head like this; the others didn't let him sleep. Toothless knew he had to get Hiccup back to Berk, and fast. Toothless knew which way to go to get back to Berk, but it was far and Toothless didn't know if Hiccup could make it. But he just had to try. Hiccup wouldn't give up on him, so Toothless wouldn't give up on Hiccup.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something!" Astrid exclaimed frantically, "Let's send out a search party!"<p>

"I can't risk the lives of my people for one person… Even if he's my son…" Stoic replied, choking slightly on his words.

"We _have _to save Hiccup!" Snotlout argued determinedly.

"He risked his life for all of us… Now it's our turn!' Fishlegs added.

"We don't know that he's in trouble…" Gobber argued, but Astrid could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe it.

"We both know Hiccup's in trouble, he wouldn't stay out during a storm like this!" Astrid argued.

"Yea, we like gotta help" Ruffnut added.

"Let's go!" Tuffnut agreed.

Astrid could see the conflict in Stoic's eyes. He wanted to do everything in his power to help Hiccup, but he also knew he needed to do what was best for the village.

"We're going, whether you want us to or not," Astrid informed him.

"Let them go," Gobber told Stoic, "The storm's starting to clear…and I know you want to go with them." With a determined look in his eyes Stoic ordered,

"Get your dragons ready. We're going to find Hiccup."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was in bad shape. He kept falling to the ground, and every time, Toothless would drag Hiccup back to his feet and coo encouragingly. Soon, it became obvious that this wasn't enough. Toothless had to go as far as to bite Hiccup to get him moving, sometimes so hard that Toothless could taste Hiccup's blood in his mouth. The metallic taste in his mouth made the dragon shiver and the smell burned his nostrils. The Night Fury shuddered as he realized <em>he <em>was the reason the boy was bleeding.

Toothless was beginning to fear that they wouldn't make it back to Berk. Every time Hiccup stumbled, it was harder to get the boy back on his feet, and that scared Toothless. Hiccup was limping heavily and Toothless, unable to watch his Hiccup in pain anymore, stepped in front of Hiccup and motioned for him to get on. Hiccup stared at the saddle for a minute, his eyes strangely unfocused before he slowly started to pull himself on. Hiccup weakly clung onto Toothless as they continued their slow trek back to Berk.

* * *

><p>Astrid attached the bag of basic medical supplies to her dragon, the others doing the same. They had no idea what shape Hiccup would be in when they found him and were prepared for the worst. The teens would look from the sky, while Stoic, Gobber, and Spitlout searched from the ground. Astrid could only hope that they weren't too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup weakly clung onto the saddle as Toothless continued to drag himself and his burden towards Berk. Toothless's bones felt like lead, and his eyes kept trying to shut, but the determined Night Fury continued on. The snowstorm had finally let up, but snow continued to fall thickly. The sight would have been beautiful had the feeling of dread not been filling the Night Fury's heart. Toothless knew they still had at least an hour's walk back to Berk. Toothless's legs trembled as he continued on and he had no idea how much longer he could keep this up. He knew the best thing to do would be to leave Hiccup and try to run back to Berk, then lead a search party back to Hiccup, but Toothless couldn't bring himself to leave the boy behind.<p>

Hiccup gave a weak gasp and tumbled off the saddle, groaning. Toothless collapsed next to Hiccup, letting out a heart-broken roar. Toothless knew it was over. The dragon couldn't even find the strength to stand. Weakly, Toothless used his wing to push the snow off a small section on the ground until he found dirt. Toothless reached over and dragged Hiccup's lifeless form to himself. Toothless felt so cold, but his wings could provide some protection from the wind and snow. Toothless covered Hiccup with his wing and buried his head under it as well. Toothless hoped that someone was trying to find them, and that they'd find them in time.

**End Notes**

**Like I said there will be a part two coming up…I didn't want to make it one part because it was getting LONG and I didn't want to throw so much at my beta and I just don't have time to write it all at once…**


	15. Snowstorm Part 2

**A/N**

**Wow I think I've lost a few readers… I got _way _fewer reviews this time around… Or where you mad about the sadder one shot? Umm… I am so sorry about how long this took, me and my beta where just SUPER busy…**

* * *

><p>Astrid frantically scanned the frozen landscape for any signs of Hiccup and Toothless. The search party's progress across the island was slow because they had to zigzag across to make sure nothing was missed. Astrid had started at the southernmost tip of the island with her dragon. Snotlout went to the northernmost tip, Fishlegs started westernmost and the twins took the easternmost. If-<em>when, <em>Astrid told herself firmly- they found Hiccup, whoever found him would have their dragon send up a fireball. Astrid shivered and pulled her coat on more snugly, watching the sun rapidly set. As it got darker, it would be harder to find Hiccup. Once it was completely dark, there would be no hope at all of spotting him.

Astrid's heart clenched painfully at the thought. It was already freezing out, if they had to abandon him in this he would certainly freeze to death by morning. They had to find him before nightfall of they'd be looking for a corpse in the morning. Astrid didn't know what she'd do if Hiccup died. He was her best friend, her _boyfriend_, and she couldn't imagine living without him.

Astrid spotted something red against the snow and shouted, "There!" Her dragon instantly dove towards it. As soon as the dragon landed, Astrid knew what it was, jumped off and ran towards it. As Astrid got closer, her heart plummeted. The tailfin was ruined, the metal twisted and the fabric torn. Astrid realized it meant Hiccup and Toothless had crash landed.

"Hiccup" Astrid shouted, hoping they'd respond. "Toothless? HICCUP?"

Astrid picked up the tail fin while her dragon reared back and shot a fireball into the air. Astrid fought back tears as a feeling of hopelessness welled up inside of her. She fought to regain control of herself when she spotted the others flying towards her.

Snotlout landed first, and the first thing he asked was, "Where's Hiccup?"

She shook her head and showed him the broken tailfin. Snotlout's eyes widened when he realized what the object was.

"Do you think they're…?" But Snotlout was cut off by the twins as they ran towards him, followed closely by their Zippleback.

"Are they ok?" Tuffnut asked.

"What happened?" Ruffnut demanded.

"I found Toothless's tailfin," Astrid informed them when Fishlegs landed. "Judging by the shape this is in, they crashed somewhere nearby…"

"Maybe there are some tracks we can follow?" Snotlout suggested. He puffed out his chest, expecting praise for his 'brilliant' idea.

"The snow would have covered them up" Astrid replied dejectedly.

"Uhh… Guys?" Fishlegs asked, noticing the dragons were starting to sniff the air.

"Do _you_ have a better idea?" Snotlout demanded, looking indignantly at Astrid and ignoring Fishlegs.

"_I don't know!_" Astrid shrieked frustration evident in her voice. She couldn't seem to think straight anymore, all she knew was how close she was to Hiccup, and yet so far.

"Guys!" Fishlegs said more loudly, trying to get the teens' attention. They were too busy arguing to pay any attention to him. The teens weren't even listening to each other anymore; they were simply shouting things at each other in the hopes of getting somewhere. Normally by now, Hiccup would intervene and get them going in the right direction, but he was missing and that made them all even more upset.

"_Would you listen to me?_" Fishlegs screamed, completely fed up. Everyone stared at Fishlegs open mouthed, stunned by his sudden outburst. Fishlegs demanded, "Are you really so busy arguing that you can't see your dragons are onto something?"

The teens focused on their dragons that were now sniffing the surrounding area anxiously. Suddenly the dragons took off in the direction of Berk, their riders racing after them.

* * *

><p>Toothless groaned and shifted as best he could without hurting Hiccup. The boy's breathing had gotten even shallower and once again, Toothless was unsuccessful in rousing the boy. Toothless was about to fall asleep again when he heard something. It was faint, but Toothless's sensitive ears were able to pick up what they were saying.<p>

"_Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?_"

Slowly the voices were getting louder and closer. Toothless shook off the snow that was on him, and then lifted his head up. Nobody was in sight, so he shot a fireball up into the sky and watched it explode in the air. After a minute, he shot up another one, and then laid back down again. As Toothless drifted off, he hoped that someone who could help had spotted the fireball.

* * *

><p>Astrid could only just make out the blue scales of the Nadder as it raced through the forest. The other dragons flew at breakneck speed through the forest, chasing after something, or someone. Astrid hoped that somehow they'd found Hiccup, but tried to force her hope down so as not to be disappointed. They probably smelled food and were so hungry they all decided to just ditch their riders.<p>

"Look!" Fishlegs shouted, pointing up towards the sky. Astrid looked up and spotted something purple fade into the sky. It was so familiar, but she couldn't be quite sure…

It appeared again and this time, she was sure it was Toothless trying to get someone's attention. Astrid picked up her pace. Hiccup was close, and she knew it. The dragons perked up and moved even faster at the site of the fireball. The other teens renewed their efforts, having also realized what the fireball meant.

They soon burst into a clearing where the dragons suddenly stopped. Astrid spotted a large black mass lying in the middle of the clearing.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted running to the inert Night Fury. Toothless slowly raised his head, watching Astrid and the others as they ran over to him.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked frantically. Toothless slowly raised his wing revealing an unconscious Hiccup. Astrid let out something that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh. Hiccup was alive!

* * *

><p>Astrid watched Toothless's unmoving form; he'd been staring intently at the door leading to Hiccups room ever since he'd been moved in there. The Night Fury didn't even break his gaze when Astrid brought over cod! Stoic paced the room angrily, freezing every time he head someone walking in front of the door, eyes hopeful only to turn dejected when no one came out. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and the healer stepped out saying,<p>

"He's going to be just fine…" Stoic and Toothless stopped listening at 'fine'. They both shoved past the healer into Hiccups room. Everyone started cheering; Ruffnut even hugged Tuffnut from sheer joy. Snotlout ran out saying something about telling the rest of the villiage. After a moment Astrid ran into Hiccups room after Stoic and Toothless. Toothless had jumped on the bed and was frantically licking Hiccups face.

"I know buddy… I'm ok" Hiccup laughed trying to push the excited Night Fury off. Toothless moved out of the way when he noticed Stoic standing next to the bed teary eyed. Stoic bent over and enveloped Hiccup in a bear hug whispering,

"Son… I thought I lost you…"

"I'm sorry dad" Hiccup replied.

"Don't scare me like that again! My old heart can't handle any more of your suicide attempts" Stoic scolded grinning playfully.

"Ok dad" Hiccup promised grinning tiredly. Unable to contain herself any longer Astrid flung herself at Hiccup, sobbing. After a few minutes of trying to calm Astrid down, she suddenly lashed out and punched his arm, hard.

"Ow… What was that for?" Hiccup demanded, rubbing his now bruised arm.

"That was for scaring me!" Astrid shouted hysterically.

"Astrid I…" Hiccup explained but he was cut off by Astrid's lips crashing onto his. Stoic backed out of the room to give the two some privacy, followed by a grumbling Toothless.

"Don't you _ever_ die without my permission" Astrid scolded after breaking the kiss.

"I won't" Hiccup assured. Grinning, Astrid leaned over and kissed him again, pouring all of her happiness and love for him into it.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Wow this was hard… Ok so umm I do plan on continuing this. Updates may go a bit slower because of my other fics but I will _definitely_ keep updating this. As always PLEASE send your ideas I love trying to come up with a good fic for them. **


	16. Fat

**A/N**

**I am SOOO sorry about the delay for this chapter, my beta and I were both **_**extremely**_** busy but hopefully things have calmed down. **

* * *

><p>As much as Hiccup would like to deny it, he just couldn't avoid it anymore. Toothless was fat. In the past month, he'd had to stretch out the straps for Toothless's saddle three times, and Hiccup was sure he'd have to make some adjustments again soon if he didn't stop his father from feeding Toothless all of his table scraps. Hiccup was happy to see that his father and Toothless were getting along, but why couldn't Stoic resist the urge to feed Toothless? It only made the dragon picky and fat.<p>

Hiccup sat at the dinner table stiffly, watching his father carefully. He'd realized what his father was doing very quickly once he'd noticed Toothless slowly drift over to his father and stay there longer and longer Toothless just sat beside his father every meal. Hiccup also soon learned to figure out when his father was feeding Toothless. Whenever Stoic was feeding Toothless, he'd stare ahead and wouldn't even blink to try and avoid not looking down at the Night Fury.

"Don't feed him dad! He's getting fat!" Hiccup snapped when he noticed his father staring unblinkingly at the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stoic replied evenly, who was still not blinking. Hiccup could hear Toothless silently munching on his father's food, trying not to make any sound.

"Dad, I know you're feeding Toothless under the table," Hiccup sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" Stoic asked, refusing to look at his son.

"You tell me," Hiccup groaned throwing his hands up in the air. Hiccup could hardly believe Stoic was lying to Hiccup about _his _dragon.

"You're just jealous," Stoic declared.

"_Jealous_?" Hiccup replied, astonished.

"Yep, you're upset that Toothless prefers me," Stoic continued.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Hiccup stomped upstairs into his room and, grinning, Stoic fed Toothless the leg of his chicken.

* * *

><p>Hiccup glared angrily at Toothless's saddle as he fought to make the straps even <em>bigger<em>. Nothing he said made any difference with his father. Stoic kept on feeding Toothless who kept on getting bigger and bigger. Hiccup had tried to just not feed Toothless, but Stoic simply fed him even _more _table scraps to make up for it.

"Something wrong?" Astrid asked, making Hiccup jump and drop the tools he'd been holding

"Yes, _everything's _wrong!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, looking confused.

"My dad won't stop feeding Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Astrid asked, clearly confused, "I mean, they're getting along…"

"No! It's _terrible_! Toothless is fat because he's eating too much!" Hiccup explained, clearly frustrated. Astrid couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips; the whole situation was just so _funny_. Hiccup however was not amused he glared at Astrid and snapped,

"I'm serious! I've had to stretch out Toothless's saddle three times in the past month… Well, four now. At this rate, he won't be able to even take off!"

Astrid smirked and replied,

"Well, maybe that's what we need to show him."

"What?" Hiccup asked, clearly not following.

"What if he suddenly couldn't fly?" Astrid repeated, smirking. Realization dawned on Hiccup, a sly grin forming on his face as well.

"Pass me that lead, will you?" Hiccup asked Astrid. Astrid picked up a heavy bar of lead and handed it over to Hiccup who was now grinning along with Astrid.

* * *

><p>"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, "Breakfast!" Toothless happily bound down the stairs and skidded to a halt next to his human. The Night Fury's tail swept the floor excitedly as Hiccup saddled Toothless and attached the prosthetic tail. Toothless shifted the saddle around. For some reason the saddle felt a lot heavier than usual…<p>

"Ready to go, buddy?" Hiccup asked cheerfully. Toothless grinned apprehensively at Hiccup, who had a strange glint in his eye. Toothless couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Hiccup. Hiccup seemed much too happy, especially after the way he'd stormed off the night before; it was almost like he was up to something. Toothless felt Hiccup slid onto the saddle and shout,

"Let's go!" interrupting Toothless's train of thought. Toothless excitedly spread out his wings, feeling the familiar sensation of the wind flowing underneath him; he then jumped into the air, only to promptly crash onto the ground again. Toothless urgently looked over at Hiccup, who was surprisingly unharmed.

"I'm ok," Hiccup assured, smiling." Let's try again."

Again, Toothless jumped into the air to take off, and again, he crashed to the ground. Toothless tried to take off several more times, only to crash again and again.

"Toothless, I think I know what the problem is!" Hiccup declared. Toothless turned to Hiccup hopefully as Hiccup continued, "You've gotten toofat!"

Toothless stared at Hiccup, disbelief written plainly across the Night Fury's face.

"It's just like the Gronkle that ate too many fish during the feast!" Hiccup continued.

Toothless's eyes widened in horror as Hiccup jumped off, saying, "Unless you lose some weight, buddy, there's going to be no more flying for you…"

Toothless started frantically running around, screeching and trying to jump up in the air. After a minute of this, Astrid appeared next to Hiccup saying,

"Well look at that. It worked." Astrid fought back laughter as Toothless ran past them again. Hiccup fought back a laugh as he asked,

"How long will that last though?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Hiccup walked down the stairs and found Toothless running around the house. After a minute of watching him he realized he was running laps around the house. Fighting back laughter Hiccup slipped outside his house and ran to Astrid's. Hiccup found Astrid leaving her house and heading towards the arena. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm and dragged her to his house. Astrid shouted at Hiccup the whole time, demanding to know what he was doing.<p>

"Be quiet, I know you'll enjoy this," Hiccup whispered as he pulled the door open. Astrid bit down on her lips to keep from laughing at the site that she met. Toothless was still running laps around the house, while Stoic chased him with a big chunk of meat saying,

"Come on Toothless! You love this stuff!" Hiccup leaned against the doorframe, trying not to laugh as Stoic cornered Toothless and waved some meat in front of him.

"Hiccups not here, you can have some," Stoic assured. But Toothless knocked Stoic down and continued running around the house. Toothless didn't spare a glance at Astrid or Hiccup as he ran out of the house and started running around the perimeter of the house.

"What has gotten into that dragon?" Stoic asked causing Hiccup and Astrid to finally dissolve into a fit of laughter.

**End Notes**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry about the wait, hopefully the next chapter will be up much more quickly next time. Thanks for being such awesome readers/reviewers!**


	17. Amnesia

** A/N**

** Well… I feel bad but for a while I just lost all my inspiration for this story but its back and here is the long awaited next chapter! Sorry about the errors but my beta can't help edit chapters anymore so… if you can beta or know a good beta please let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup jolted awake when he heard something banging on his roof, grinning Hiccup called,<p>

"I'm coming buddy!" Hiccup grabbed his prosthetic leg and attached it before standing up and running downstairs and out the door. Toothless jumped off of the roof and landed in front of Hiccup looking excited, nudging the saddle towards Hiccup.

"I'm sorry buddy we can't go flying right now," Hiccup told a now dejected Night Fury, "I have a class, but afterwards we can fly to your heart's content." Causing Toothless to perk up again. Hiccup quickly saddle Toothless and they flew to the arena where training took place. The baby dragons had grown and where big enough to carry someone now, and Hiccup believed that the kids he'd been training where ready to start flying. When they reached the arena the other teens where already waiting for them.

At first, everything went smoothly, the kids were able to saddle the dragons and get into the air pretty easily, but as usual, the weather refused to cooperate and the wind that had been relatively slow throughout the morning suddenly started to pick up, throwing around the young dragons.

"Hiccup look out!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup turned just in time to see a Gronkle collide with them before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Hiccup slowly came to, his head throbbing and his body feeling stiff. As Hiccup tried to figure out why his head hurt so badly, he realized several things. One, he was on his bed, and that two their where voices talking softly nearby. Hiccup pryed his eyes open and found himself surrounded by worried faces, making Hiccup even more confused. Why where they worried? They hated him!<p>

"Are you ok?" Snotlout asked, looking very worried.

"I think…" Hiccup replied slowly, getting even more confused. What was going on? Why where they being nice to him? Maybe they were pretending to care because they beat him up and hurt him to much or something. Before he could ponder it more, Astrid punched Hiccups arm hard before pulling him towards her and cover his lips with hers. Astrid, the girl he'd had a crush on was kissing him! Before Hiccup could fully process this, the kiss ended and Astrid was saying,

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Hiccup was sure that this was all a dream, a wonderful perfect dream.

"Hiccup are you ok?" Astrid asked slowly, looking worried again.

"Ye…" Hiccup began than froze when a scaly black head forced its way into the circle in-between Astrid and Snotlout, who didn't even give the creature a second glance.

"D-D-Dr-Dragon!" Hiccup stammered pointing at the black dragon.

"That's Toothless…" Astrid began slowly looking at the dragon.

"Toothless? It's not toothless, it has teeth!" Hiccup exclaimed, even more terrified.

"This is your dragon Toothless!" Astrid exclaimed terrified.

"No… I don't have a pet dragon, we kill dragons!" Hiccup shouted in terror, suddenly feeling a painful jolt in his leg. Hiccup clutched his leg, but something felt wrong. Hiccup pulled up his pant leg up and gasped in horror.

"What happened to my leg?"

"Don't you remember?" Astrid asked slowly.

"Remember what?" Hiccup demanded hysterically, "If this is some cruel joke you can cut it out!" Hiccup gasped in pain when he tried to stand up, a feeling of misery settling in his stomach.

"What happened to me?"

* * *

><p>Astrid hung her head as the healer sadly walked out of the room. It was official, Hiccup had amnesia, and there was no telling when he'd get his memories back, if he ever did that is. Astrid felt a scaly head nudge her hand and Astrid looked down to see a miserable Toothless staring at her.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked no in particular.

"We try and help Hiccup get his memories back!" Snotlout loudly declared.

"What?" Astrid asked, her head snapping up.

"You heard me!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"But you heard what the healer said…" Fishlegs weakly informed them.

"So?" Snotlout snapped, "Hiccup never gave up on something just because someone said it wasn't possible, why should we give up now?" SO the teens made their way into Hiccups room, a dejected Toothless following behind. Hiccup stared at Toothless, looking terrified. The Night Fury stopped at the foot of the bed looking at his rider sadly, unsure what to do.

"Did your dad explain things to you?" Astrid gently asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe it!" Hiccup exclaimed, "three hundred years of Vikings and dragons fighting and it stopped just like that?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true," Astrid assured, "look at Toothless; he's just sitting here not doing anything!" Hiccup eyed Toothless uncertainly as Snotlout added,

"It was because of what you did that helped the Vikings make peace with the dragons!"

"That's even harder to believe!" Hiccup half shouted, "You all hate me!" Astrid winced slightly and looked at the others, all of them wearing similar guilty expressions. That's when Astrid realized, they'd never even _apologized_ to Hiccup for all those years of endless torment and yet he'd forgiven them just as easily as he'd accepted Toothless.

"Hiccup, we're sorry for everything we've done to you," Astrid began weakly.

"We were horrible," Fishlegs added meekly.

"But now we want to make it up to you, if you'd let us." Astrid finished. Hiccup looked at the group of teens and dragon standing in front of him. The teens looked more genuine than Hiccup had ever seen them and the dra- Toothless, looked at Hiccup sadly, as if he knew Hiccup distrusted him, and was upset because of that. A part of Hiccup was screaming at him to run the other way and never look back, but a much larger part was telling him to trust them.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** This will be continued in the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait (hopefully…) let me know what you thought!**


	18. Amnesia Part 2

The teens led Hiccup through Berk, showing him everything that had changed thanks to Hiccup, how the arena had been converted into a training area, how the dragons helped the fishermen catch more fish, how the dragons and Vikings got along, everything. Through it all though, Astrid could tell Hiccup didn't believe what he was seeing. Toothless trailed behind Hiccup watching the Viking sadly as he continued to ignore his dragon. The man walking beside her suddenly didn't feel Like Hiccup, this man was not the man she'd fallen madly in love with or rode a dragon with. That's when she realized, she had fallen in love with the Hiccup that had embraced who he really was. She'd hated the Hiccup she'd grown up with because all she could see was a silly little boy trying to pretend to be a Viking, and that's all he really had been.

But then he'd started to change, he started to become something more, and even though she had no idea what, she was interested, even if Astrid didn't know she was at first. Therein lied the problem, Hiccup wasn't embracing who he really was, he was back to trying to be the dragon killer, back to trying to show his worth to his father whom he could never show that to. Hiccup truly became Hiccup when stopped being a Viking. The problem was, how did she get Hiccup to start being Hiccup again? What scared Astrid the most was the fact that she had no idea how to do that.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hiccup glared the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Despite Hiccups protests, the Night Fury had insisted on sleeping in his room with him, and Hiccup was having a hard time falling asleep with his great green eyes boring into him, it was unnerving. Apparently sensing the boys discomfort, Toothless turned away from him, and curled into the corner, almost disappearing from view. It wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better than having the dragon staring at him.<p>

As Hiccup lay awake, he felt like the darkness was closing in around him, suffocating him, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Then out of the darkness, flames rose, completely surrounding him. He was burning, pain was everywhere. Hiccup tried to scream, but the sound died in his throat. Just as suddenly as the flames rose, they vanished. A strange cool sensation surrounded Hiccup, it presence strangely comforting, then a pain like no other tore at his leg and an agony filled scream escape through his lips.

Hiccups eyes shot open, but the pain continued. Hiccup clutched at his stump, sweat dripping from his brow. Hiccup tried to keep quiet to not wake his father up, but a weak sob broke through as the pain intensified. It was like his leg was slowly being burned off of it, his nostrils burning with the smell of burning flesh. Something cool and scaly nudged his arm; Hiccup looked down and was met with the worried eyes of Toothless. Hiccup wanted to yell at the stupid dragon, to tell the dragon to just leave him alone, but all that got through was a pain filled whimper. Cooing, the dragon got on the bed and rubbed his head against Hiccup cheek.

Hiccup felt something wet sliding down his face and saw a drop land on his pant leg. It took Hiccup a moment to realize he was crying, making him only feel more pathetic. Toothless didn't seem to care though; he looked even sadder at the site. Hiccups mind was screaming at him as he found himself leaving towards the cool comforting scales, the pain in his leg slowly fading away to nothing, the smell of fire slowly leaving taking Hiccup back to the safety of his room.

Once the nightmare had faded away completely Hiccup wanted to push the dragon off and try to get some sleep, but he was emotionally drained and as much as his mind wanted to push away, Hiccup found his arms wrapping around Toothless cool scales and he leaned into them, surrendering to their cool comfort, willing the fire and pain to stay away. Still cooing, Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup as he lay down again on the bed, Hiccup quickly falling asleep, finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>When Hiccup woke the next morning, his first instinct was to run, to get away from the dragon that was clinging tightly to him. But then another thought hit Hiccup, Toothless could have easily killed him at any point during the night, but he hadn't. The Night Fury hadn't harmed Hiccup; in fact he'd helped Hiccup. It amazed Hiccup how one little thing could so quickly change his view on everything, but really, last night had only proven what everyone had been trying to tell him, dragons where friends.<p>

Hiccup shook his head momentarily questioning his sanity, only to remember everything his 'friends' claimed he'd done. He definitely wasn't sane, that was obvious, but apparently that was ok.

"Morning Hiccup!" Stoic called when Hiccup slowly made his way down the stairs.

"Morning dad," Hiccup greeted. Stoic grinned when Toothless sat down next to Hiccup, who didn't even give the dragon a second glance.

* * *

><p>When Astrid met up with Hiccup that morning, she could immediately tell there was something different. Rather than hang back away from Hiccup like yesterday, Toothless walked next to Hiccup who looked much calmer than he had the day before. Everything seemed to go a lot smoother with Hiccup, he was much more accepting of dragons, thus more comfortable with them around. Despite all the good that was happening, Astrid could still tell things weren't quiet right between Hiccup and Toothless. Their relationship had always been special, deeper than any of the other Vikings relationships with their dragons.<p>

Then it hit Astrid what the problem was, their friendship had become what it was because they had saved each other, Toothless tail had brought them together. Through it Hiccup had discovered on his own what dragons really were. Hiccup never listened to what people tried to tell him, he found things out for himself. Astrid was afraid their friendship would never get back to what it was unless Hiccup got his memories back.

* * *

><p>Even though Hiccup didn't remember knowing Toothless very well, there was a small part of him that still somehow recognized all the signs. Toothless was depressed, and it was not because they hadn't had a chance to fly together in several days. No, Toothless was sad because he missed someone, and Hiccup was pretty sure Toothless was missing the old Hiccup, his friend. As much as Hiccup tried to remember something, <em>anything, <em>nothing came, it was just a huge hole in his memories that he couldn't fill. Hiccup was terrified he'd never get those memories back.

Sighing Hiccup continued down the steps to the training field, not paying much attention as to where he was stepping, a big mistake. Winter was almost year around in Berk, ice started forming soon after spring ended, and since Hiccups fake foot was always slipping on the ice, Hiccup was always stumbling down whenever he stepped badly. Today was no different. To distracted by his thoughts Hiccup stepped on an ice patch he normally would have automatically stepped over causing him to lose his footing and tumble down to steps with a shout of surprise.

"Hiccup! Astrid shouted when she saw Hiccup go down, the rest of the team running towards the fallen teen. Groaning, Hiccup laid on the ground, to stunned to move. His head was throbbing and a whirl of memories where suddenly filling his head. Dragons, fire, burning, pain…

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid demanded kneeling down next to Hiccup. Slowly sitting up Hiccup said,

"I think so…" Freezing Hiccup shouted, "Where's Toothless? Is he alright? Did my dad get him?" Confused Toothless stuck his head into the circle and Hiccup shouted, "Toothless! Buddy! You're alright!"

"Of course he's… wait…. Does that mean… do you remember what happened?" Hiccup blinked rapidly for a few seconds, thinking hard. He fought green death and lost his foot… Berk had changed and…

"Yea… I do!" Cheering Astrid threw her arms around Hiccup saying,

"We missed you Hiccup!"

"I was here the whole time," Hiccup teased.

"No, not really," Fishlegs argued, "it was weird seeing you mad at Toothless." Hiccup looked over at Toothless who had perked up at seeing Hiccup alright. Hiccup pushed Astrid away and asked,

"Toothless? I'm sorry…" Toothless jumped on Hiccup and started licking him excitedly.

"Ok, ok buddy I'm happy to see you too!" Hiccup shouted still laughing, "I think we deserve a nice long afternoon to ourselves, just the two of us. How does that sound?" Toothless practically ran to the shed, the others following after him laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Was it good? I know possibly not to realistic but once again I know little about amnesia and well Google was very little help. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Stubborn

**A/N**

**Thanks to ****georgelucasisawsome**** for helping me figure this idea out.**

A scaly black head peaked out from behind a rock, glaring intently at the rodent he was chasing. Toothless slowly lowered himself to the ground, getting ready to pounce when the fury creature suddenly bolted. Refusing to lose his prey Toothless pounced just missing the creature and falling into the mud. Grumbling Toothless shook himself off trying to get rid of the mud before continuing to search for his prey. Before he could though a voice snapped,

"Toothless!" Causing the dragon to freeze. Toothless knew that tone of voice very well, Hiccup only used it when Toothless was in trouble, "Toothless I've told you a thousand times not to go rolling around in the mud. Now I'll have to give you a bath…" Toothless growled and sat down on the ground, refusing to get up. Hiccup glared at the dragon and stated firmly,

"Toothless, we are going back to my house so that I can clean you up!" Toothless glared at Hiccup, making no move to follow the boy. Astrid walked up the hill and noticed Ruffnut and Tuffnut watching something intently.

"What are you two watching?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Hiccup's trying to give Toothless a bath," Ruffnut replied laughing hysterically when Hiccup attempted to drag the NightFury off.

"Should we help him?" Astrid asked and Toothless shook Hiccup off.

"In a minute!" Tuffnut laughed. Astrid stared at Hiccup as he continued to fight with his dragon, unable to stop the laugh from escaping when Toothless knocked Hiccup over to escape; only to turn around guiltily to make sure Hiccup was ok before bolting when Hiccup clumsily got to his feet, his prosthetic slipping underneath him.

"Toothless! Get back here!" Hiccup snapped. Toothless grinned at Hiccup before clambering up a tree, looking smug Hiccup glared at Toothless who sat on one of the branches looking very proud of himself.

"Can you imagine how much worse it would be if Toothless could actually fly away?" Ruffnut asked; looking far too excited about that idea for anyone's good.

"Hiccup wouldn't be able to get Toothless to do anything," Tuffnut agreed, laughing. Astrid winced as Hiccup continued to yell at Toothless, threatening to never fly with him again or to not give him cod, but Toothless refused to budge.

"Wow, Toothless must hate bathing," Astrid commented, "Usually when Hiccup mentions no more flying he goes ballistic." Astrid frowned when Toothless lowered his head ears flat, a sad almost scared look in his eyes. Hiccup paused in his rant looking up at his dragon in concern.

"Toothless? Buddy? What's wrong? I thought you didn't mind baths," Hiccup muttered. Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly, the Night Fury's looking intently at the prosthetic. Hiccup glanced down at his foot asking,

"What's wrong with my foot? What does that have to do with…?" Realization shone in Hiccups eyes, "Toothless… are you afraid of water?" Toothless continued to watch Hiccup sadly and Hiccup sighed, "of course… you almost drowned in water." But that didn't make sense; Toothless had been in the water with Hiccup before.

"I don't get it… you've swam with me before, and you dive into the water all the time when we're flying…" Hiccup paced trying to figure out what his dragon was trying to tell him. Hiccup seriously considered the fact that maybe Toothless was faking to try and avoid a bath. But, glancing p at the dragon made that seem very unlikely. Than another thought occurred to Hiccup,

"Is it being in the water alone that scared you?" Toothless whined; that was all the evidence Hiccup needed.

"Buddy come on, you're not going to drown, I promise," Hiccup gently assured the terrified dragon. Toothless glared at Hiccup and Hiccup groaned, "What's the problem?" Toothless huffed and Hiccup sighed, "I won't tell any of your dragon friends if it makes you feel better." Toothless continued to glare and Hiccup relented,

"Ok nobody has to know. But it's not like all the other dragons aren't afraid of anything you know." Grinning Toothless jumped out of the tree and ran towards the docks, a very angry Hiccup running after him.

"Toothless! Where are you going you great big stupid dragon!" Toothless ignored Hiccup and flung himself into the ocean, spun through the water to dislodge the dried mud and jumped out again, a smug look on his face.

"This is not what I meant!" Hiccup snapped continuing to glare and the grinning Night Fury, "No you need a proper bath." Toothless looked sadly at Hiccup who snapped, "Don't give me that look! The dirt won't come out unless I scrub it. If I don't you're scales will get irritated and start falling out." Toothless' ears went flat and Hiccup groaned,

"Toothless the sooner I get you cleaned up the sooner we can go flying! I am not flying on you while you're dirty. So either let me clean you up or we don't go flying." Looking dejected Toothless slowly made his way back to Hiccups house, a still annoyed Hiccup following closely behind.

"Whoever said Hiccup wasn't very Viking like was so wrong," Astrid commented grinning.

"He's even more stubborn that Stoic," Tuffnut added.

"Is that even possible?" Ruffnut asked.

"Who knows," Tuffnut replied. Hiccup had a hard time at first understanding how a dragon could become afraid of something, other than eel but all dragons where afraid of that. As Hiccup thought about it, even though dragons weren't human they still had emotions and fears; that's what made dragons so much better than other animals around Berk.

**End Notes**

**Hopefully this turned out alright. This idea kind of just hit me and I felt that I should have a happier one before I post a sad one (well sad in my opinion). I should update soon and hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Kidnapped

**A/N**

**Sorry about the delay guys, I've had a lot of papers and midterms due and it's still crazy for me, but I hope this was worth the wait! This was inspired by the end of Alvin and The Outcasts episode of riders of Berk, so mild spoilers for that episode and he episode how to choose your dragon, so proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Smiling, Hiccup laid down on his bed. For the first time in a long time, it had been a nice peaceful day for Hiccup. No dragons running wild, no Fishlegs trying to prank someone just a nice quiet day. Hiccup closed his eyes only to sit up when he heard a loud thump. Toothless raised his head as well, looking nervous.<p>

"It's alright buddy," Hiccup assured, "probably just a lost dragon or… something… I'll go check it out." Grumbling Toothless laid his head down again and Hiccup got out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs and then outside. Hiccup looked around slowly, shrugging when he found nothing.

"I guess they left…" Hiccup muttered turning around to head inside.

"Or not," A deep voice grumbled. Gasping Hiccup whipped around and was face to face with Alvin. Hiccup turned to run and get Toothless but found two huge Vikings blocking him. Thinking fast Hiccup dove around them and through the village shouting,

"Alvin is here! Alvi-!" Another Viking hit Hiccup causing him to stumble and Alvin roughly grabbed Hiccup and started dragging him off, and when Hiccup tried to shout for help, he covered Hiccups mouth hissing,

"Now, now Hiccup, we don't want to be waking up the village…"

"A little late for that," An all too familiar voice shouted. Alvin whipped around and glared at Astrid, "remember me?" Astrid and the others where all ridding their dragons, Toothless standing next to Stormfly, growling at Alvin. Smirking, Alvin assured,

"Oh yes, but this time I came prepared." Before any of them could process what was happening Alvin's goons threw buckets of eel at the unsuspecting dragons, causing all the dragons to go wild, throwing their riders off. The confusion was giving Alvin the time he needed to escape. Alvin's hand had slid low enough to allow Hiccup to bite on it hard. Shouting Alvin loosened his hand and Hiccup shouted,

"Toothle-" But Alvin quickly shoved his hand over Hiccups mouth, stuffing out his cries for help. Toothless was terrified, the eel! The horrible eel it was everywhere! Then he heard Hiccup shout and then he remembered, they were trying to take Hiccup, _his_ Hiccup! Snarling, Toothless jumped over the evil eel and ran after Hiccup who was roughly shoved into one of the boats. Seeing the enraged Night Fury charging at them, one of the Vikings shoved the boat off shore and the other Vikings in the boat started rowing madly. Toothless stopped at the edge of the ocean snarling madly at the Vikings. Toothless was about to fir a bolt at the ship when Alvin grabbed Hiccup and held him in-front oh himself making Toothless stop; if he hit the boat than Hiccup would get hurt. All Toothless could do was watch helplessly as Hiccup was taken from Berk.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched as Toothless ran along the water's edge, desperately trying to find a way to save Hiccup, but Hiccup knew that it was useless. Even if Toothless tried to swim he wouldn't be able to catch up to the boat.<p>

"Take a good look boy," Alvin hissed, "because you'll never see Berk again."

* * *

><p>"We need to get Hiccup back!" Astrid shouted, ignoring the stern look Gobber gave her. Stoic had called a meeting in the Great Hall when he found out what had happened, and the teens had crashed hoping to try and help Hiccup.<p>

"I know," Stoic sighed, looking defeated.

"Then let's _go!_" Astrid shouted, exasperated.

"It's not that simple Astrid," Stoic sighed.

"What do you mean?" Astrid shouted angrily.

"It will take time to be able to get enough supplies to go and rescue Hiccup," Gobber began.

"Can I really justify risking so many lives for one man?" Stoic asked glancing over at Toothless who was glaring at Stoic.

"Stoic, if Alvin somehow gets Hiccup to show the outcast how to ride Dragons, Berk will be threatened," Gobber argued.

"I know Gobber," Stoic sighed.

"He's your son! You can't just leave him with that madman!" Astrid shouted.

"Hiccup would go and rescue us, why shouldn't we go after him?" Snotlout added.

"I want to kick some outcast's butts!" Tuffnut added.

"Me too!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Kids, we know you all want to help Hiccup, but it's too dangerous!" Stoic explained.

"Not with our dragons!" Astrid argued.

"Yea, Hookfang and I will kick some outcast butt!" Snotlout exclaimed grinning at Hookfang who snorted in agreement.

"We can't abandon our friend," Fishlegs added timidly. Stoic looked over at Thornado who was shifting around restlessly. Stoic started pacing, thinking hard. Eventually he said,

"Maybe if a small group of us where to go we could sneak in, rescue Hiccup and get out."

"What if something goes wrong?" Gobber asked.

"Gobber, you take a boat with some men and follow us," Stoic added.

"What about Toothless?" Fishlegs added, "He'll want to help but none of us can fly him…"

"If Toothless wants to come I'll have to ride him," Stoic declared, knowing Toothless would refuse to just sit on the ship and wait, "I learned how to ride dragons on Toothless. So what do you say?" Stoic who looked over at Toothless who nodded his head towards the saddle causing Stoic to grin.

"When can we get a ship ready to leave?" Stoic asked turning back to Gobber.

"The soonest we can leave is tomorrow morning," Gobber sighed. Stoic glared at Gobber before growling,

"Get going than, every second Hiccup is with Alvin is a second to long. Who knows what he has planned for Hiccup." Gobber nodded and ran off, Stoic thinking _we're coming for you son…_

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the island that was apparently Alvin's homeland. The island was burnt and thick smog surrounded it, giving it an eerie look similar to Dragon Island, but this seemed much worse. As Hiccup was dragged through the town he saw many half burnt trees and dead meadows. This island might have once been a beautiful place, but the dragons that attacked constantly destroyed it. They lead Hiccup to a tall dark building covered in scorch marks. Since this building was the tallest Hiccup assumed it must be the towns' great hall. They lead Hiccup inside and down stairs into what Hiccup assumed were the dungeons. Hiccup was thrown into a dark cell where one of the men proceeded to rip off Hiccups fake leg.<p>

"You'll get this is back when decide to cooperate," Alvin hissed.

"I will never help you!" Hiccup declared trying to look as serious as possible lying on the ground with a missing leg. Smiling cruelly, Alvin replied,

"Best get comfortable than boy, you'll be staying here for a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**I will continue this in the next chapter. Not sure when I'll get it up because I have a paper due this week and a midterm, but hopefully it will be quicker than this chapter.**


	21. Rescue

**A/N**

** I have no idea how far the Outcasts Island is so I'm making up how far it is to make it work. Sorry for the delay for this chapter, I've been pretty busy and haven't had as much time to write. As always I own nothing but my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup gasped when he was forcibly dragged to his feet, started out of his sleep.<p>

"Have a good nap?" Alvin asked, sneering at Hiccup. Hiccup glared at Alvin, refusing to satisfy him with an answer, "not talking eh? Don't worry, we'll change that."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! We need to leave!" Stoic shouted as Viking ran around trying to finish getting ready to cast off. Thornado and Toothless stood by Stoic, the two dragons not paying any head to each other. The teens sat on their dragons waiting for Stoic to give the word, all where grim faced, the twins not even bothering to fight each other. They all had one thing on their mind: Hiccup.<p>

"Do you think we'll be able to rescue him?" Snotlout asked.

"We will," Astrid said firmly, "we won't come back without him."

"Let's move out!" Stoic shouted climbing onto Toothless. The ship shoved off and the dragons and their riders took off, all determined to rescue their friend.

* * *

><p>Hiccup curled up in a tight ball trying to conserve some heat, trying not to wince his stomach burned painfully from the movement. Hiccup had experienced first-hand how violent the outcasts where and how far they were willing to go to get something they want; and they wanted this. They were determined to learn how to fly dragons, but Hiccup knew what would happen if he helped them; they would abuse the power and attack other islands, and Berk would probably be first on the list. So Hiccup remained stubbornly silent as they beat him, shouting question after question about dragons at him. No matter how loudly they screamed or how much they beat him, he refused to say anything.<p>

As Hiccup lay on the cold floor groaning he wondered how long he'd be able to hold out. Would anyone come and try and rescue him? Hiccup was sure Toothless would fight to try and get him back, but a dark part of Hiccup wondered if anyone would care enough to go after him. Hiccup tried to focus on taking shallow breaths, anything to deep made his chest ache. Hiccup shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep, praying it would be at least a few hours before the man returned.

* * *

><p>Astrid once again scanned the horizon, desperately looking for the outcast's island, knowing they didn't have much time before sunset. Astrid sighed when she didn't see anything and looked back towards the ship, or where Astrid knew the ship was. If she looked hard enough she could just make out the shape of the ship on the horizon. Astrid jumped when Fishlegs shouted,<p>

"There I see the island!" Astrid looked in the direction Fishlegs pointed and at first saw nothing but fog, but after a minute she could see it too, a faint outline of a mass of land. She just hoped that it was the right island. Astrid felt Stormfly start to fly faster at the site of the island, and noticed the other dragons started moving faster as well. They landed on the island just after dusk and looking around the bunt landscape wearily Stoic declared,

"We're here. We need to be careful; we don't know much about this island. First priority is finding Hiccup."

"And if we run into Alvin?" Tuffnut asked looking far too excited. Stoics face darkened as he replied,

"Leave Alvin to me." Astrid shivered at the look on his face and almost felt sorry for Alvin, almost. As they made their way inland, Astrid quickly realized they would be in serious trouble if someone came towards them; what little plant life there was, was barely living and would not hide them at all. As she looked around the burnt landscape, Astrid could almost understand why Alvin was so desperate to capture Hiccup, the dragons where destroying everything. In Astrid's mind though, kidnapping Hiccup was unforgivable, regardless of the circumstances.

Astrid shook her head as they continued on, frowning when she caught site of the town. In the center of town there was a large building that appeared to be the main hall with dozens of small run down houses surrounding it. Astrid was prepared to duck out of site if someone walked out; frowning when she realized no one was out.

"Where is everyone?" Fishlegs asked no one in particular.

"Hiding…" Stoic replied softly, wearily looking around, "the dragons around here aren't peaceful like the ones in Berk so keep a sharp eye." Stoic turned and started making his way towards the large building, worried Fishlegs asked,

"Uh Stoic, why are we going in their?"

"Because that probably where Hiccup is," Stoic replied icily.

"Shouldn't we try and hide or something?" Snotlout asked, frantically looking around the silent town.

"There's no one here," Stoic sighed. Seconds after Stoic sais this, the doors to all the houses where flung open and shouting, the outcasts burst from the homes swinging different weapons. Tornado opened his mouth and let out a roar that sent most of the outcasts flying.

"Stoic go get Hiccup!" Astrid shouted jumping onto her dragon, "We'll take care of these guys." Stoic wanted to argue with the ridiculous idea, they were just kids! He should be fighting! But the teens where already on their dragons attacking the dazed man and Toothless was running off towards the hall, and sighing Stoic ran off after him.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Hiccup slowly pried his eyes open, briefly wondering what had woken him up. Hiccup didn't see Alvin or his men and he didn't hear anyone trying to open the door. Hiccup frowned and strained his ears for a minute before he heard it, shouting, the sound of fighting. Thinking it was dragons attacking, Hiccup laid down again to try and get some sleep when suddenly someone was pounding on the door. Hiccup curled up in a tight ball and shoved himself into the corner thinking that it was Alvin coming back to try and get information from him again.<p>

"Hiccup?" A voice he never thought he'd hear again asked.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked hoarsely.

"Stand back Hiccup!" Stoic shouted before pounding on the door again. At first, Hiccup thought that Stoic's pounding would get them nowhere, and Hiccup was about to say so when the door flew open to reveal Stoic and Toothless. When Toothless saw Hiccup he ran to the boys' side, thoroughly inspecting him, growling when he saw the blood on Hiccups clothes. Stoic kneeled down and easily scooped Hiccup up in his massive arms and was about to leave when a voice mockingly asked.

"Did you really think I'd let you just walk away with the boy?" Growling, Stoic turned to face Alvin who sneered at Stoic, "he belongs to me now."

"The boy is my son," Stoic replied icily, "and I'm not leaving without him!" Alvin sneered and agreed,

"Yes, you won't be leaving at all!" Alvin whipped out his sword and charged at Stoic, only to be knocked over by an enraged Toothless who snarled at Alvin. Alvin swung his sword at Toothless who scratched Alvin's hand with his sharp claws. With a shout of pain Alvin dropped his sword only for Stoic to kick his head several times before he fell unconscious. Stoic gently set Hiccup down and picked up Alvin's sword and was about to dive the sword into Alvin's chest when Hiccup gasped,

"Dad wait!" Stoic looked over at his son, surprise written plainly across his face.

"Son, this man kidnapped you, beat you, and tried to kill me and Toothless. Do you expect me to just let him live?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied, "killing him won't fix anything. Please dad." Stoic looked between Hiccup and Alvin, uncertainty written across his features. Stoic looked down at Hiccups stump and sighed,

"Fine… but if he ever comes near Berk or you again I will kill him." Stoic threw down the sword and was about to pick Hiccup up again when Toothless appeared beside Hiccup and nodded his head towards the saddle. Gasping in pain, Hiccup slowly pulled himself onto the saddle and held on tightly as Toothless quickly left the cell. Hiccup shut his eyes when they got outside, the sun momentarily blinding him. After a minute Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the scene before him. Many of the previously old and rotting buildings where on fire, smoke filling the air and turning the air even muggier than it was before.

Hiccup looked up and saw that the others were on their dragons attacking the outcasts as they tried to take their dragons down. Hiccup was gently pushed back in the saddle and Stoic sat down in front of Hiccup and took off.

"I've got him!" Stoic shouted at the teens, "let's get out of here!" Immediately Stoic and the teens turned their dragons towards the ocean. Hiccup, noticing how tired Toothless was told his dad,

"Dad, I don't think Toothless will be able to fly all the way back to Berk."

"Don't worry about that," Stoic assured as they started flying closer to the ocean. Hiccup quickly spotted the ship and realized the boat must have followed them. A few minutes later, Toothless landed on the ship, Stoic immediately jumping off and jumping onto Thornado's back saying,

"Alvin will probably send a whole fleet after us! Start heading back to Berk and I'll try and stop them."

"Dad wait! You can't…" Hiccup began, but before he could finish Stoic was on Tornado and flying back towards the outcast's island. Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Gobber who looked down solemnly at Hiccup.

"Let me take a look at you."

"But what about my dad?" Hiccup demanded.

"Stoic will be fine," Gobber assured.

"He'll catch up with us; now let me look you over." Hiccup weakly protested as Gobber pulled off Hiccups shirt to get a better look at him. Gobbers gaze hardened at the site of Hiccups chest. Large painful looking bruises covered his body along with several shallow cuts that still bled. The healer than started working on Hiccup in silence, Gobber fighting not to think about the people who did this. Stoic would make them pay; he needed to keep an eye on Hiccup. Toothless stubbornly remained at Hiccups side, refusing to leave him despite the healers protests. Eventually she gave in and worked around the dragon.

Hiccup's resolve to stay awake until his father returned quickly crumbled and the pain and exhaustion finally caught up to him again. Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup, cocooning him in warmth and protection.

"It's ok Hiccup, go to sleep. We'll be home soon," Gobber gently told Hiccup, patting his shoulder. Hiccups eyelids grew heavier as he fought to stay awake, what if his father was in trouble? What if the outcasts came back? Very quickly though, Hiccup succumbed to sleep and the peace it brought with.

* * *

><p>When Hiccup woke again, he immediately realized he was no longer in a boat and he was in his own bed. Hiccup quickly sat up, only to fall back into his pillow groaning in pain. The door to Hiccups room banged open and Stoic strode in asking,<p>

"Hiccup? Are you alright?"

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, a wave of emotions overwhelming him. Smiling gently, Stoic sat down next to his son and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You're home, safe and sound."

"What happened after you left?" Hiccup asked, voice shaking.

"Thornado and I easily took care of the boats; they won't be bothering us for a while." Hiccup nodded his head, unable to trust his voice. He was home, safe.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Its official, I will never be happy with what I write. Let me know what you thought!**


	22. Fathers Instinct

**A/N**

**So a lot of people said they liked Stoic acting more fatherly towards Hiccup so I decided to do a short little fic with some more of that **** Enjoy.**

Stoic was a Viking, it was in his blood. Despite what many thought though, being a Viking didn't make him emotionless, it just meant that he didn't show emotions. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment because Stoic was more than a Viking, he was the Viking chief and that came with responsibilities. For a long time he simply pushed his emotions away. When Hiccup was younger and he was tormented by the other kids he ignored his fatherly instinct that was screaming at him to protect his son and walked away. His father taught him how to be a Viking that was, Hiccup would learn. That's what Stoic told himself.

As the years passed by, Stoic quickly realized that Hiccup was not Viking material. He was so thin and gentle; he would never be able to become the Viking chief. After Hiccup battled Green death though, Stoic realized just how wrong he was. Stoic saw a strong leader in Hiccup when he fearlessly led the teens fearlessly into battle with the monster. He was a Viking. As they sailed back to Berk, Hiccup sick and dying, Stoic vowed that when Hiccup got better he would be a better father.

As Stoic lay in his bed listening to Hiccup cry in pain, he couldn't help but wonder what he could do to help. Stoic wasn't the nurturing type. He didn't know how to comfort someone in pain. The Viking way was to push away the pain and keep going. But Stoic also knew how painful phantom pains could be, he'd seen Gobber suffer through them first hand when he'd lost his hand, and it only seemed to be worse with Gobbers leg.

Despite Stoics uncertainties, it quickly got to the point where he couldn't stand hearing Hiccups crying and went to check on his son. Stoic slowly made his way up the stairs and into Hiccups room, when he reluctantly pushed the door open his eyes immediately found Hiccups tiny frame curled up in a tight ball, clutching his stump while trying to muffle his cries. Toothless was vainly trying to comfort Hiccup, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Son?" Stoic asked startling Hiccup.

Hiccup weakly sat up and mumbled, "I-I'm sorry dad. Did I wake you up?" Hiccup tried to subtly wipe away his tears, but it was clear he was still in a lot of pain.

Stoic sat down on the bed next to his son and gently assured, "It's alright Hiccup." Stoic wrapped a strong arm around Hiccups shaking body, "I'm here now."

Hiccup tried to pull away protesting through clenched teeth, "I'm fine dad. Vikings don't show pain." Hiccup hissed in pain and clutched his stump, trying not to make a sound.

"Even Vikings feel pain," Stoic informed Hiccup. "Gobber suffered phantom pains for weeks after he lost his arm and leg."

"Yea well he pushed through it," Hiccup snapped rubbing his leg trying to stop the burning sensation that had taken over. Why did it hurt so badly?

"During the day yes," Stoic agreed. "But at night he cried like a baby. You don't need to pretend around me Hiccup. You're my son; whatever the Viking way says won't change that." Stoic pulled Hiccup closer to himself, noticing how stiff Hiccups body had become.

"My leg feels like its burning," Hiccup whimpered.

Stoic started rubbing Hiccups arm soothingly and told him, "Try to relax Hiccup, it'll help." Hiccup clenched his teeth clutched his leg trying desperately to fight the pain. Toothless nudged Hiccup trying to comfort to boy in any way he could. As the minutes passed, Stoic felt Hiccup's body slowly relax and his trembling become less violent. Eventually, Hiccup slumped against Stoic looking exhausted.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Stoic asked, still holding Hiccup tightly.

"It's better now," Hiccup whispered tiredly.

"Try to get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning," Stoic told Hiccup. Hiccup tiredly nodded his head and buried himself under the sheets when Stoic stood. Toothless immediately lay down next to Hiccup, glaring at Stoic, almost daring him to question it. Stoic only glanced at Toothless before turning to leave, stopping when Hiccup sleepily said,

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright son. You can wake me up whenever you need me," Stoic told Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at Stoic as his eyes slipped shut, his breaths evening out. "I will be there." Stoic quietly shut the door and made his way back into his own bed. Stoic vowed that he would never leave Hiccup to fight for himself; he would be a better father and protect Hiccup. It was his job.


	23. His Worst Nightmare

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I told myself that this chapter I would have some Toothless/Hiccup friendship again but that didn't happen. After I saw the newest episode of Dragons I just HAD to do more Stoic/Hiccup father/son moments. Don't worry Toothless does make an appearance though! **

Stoic was frozen as he watched the giant dragon explode in an inferno. His son was out there, he was in their!

"Hiccup!" Stoic shouted, running to the wall of fire, desperate to save his only son. Stoic knew that he wasn't the best father, knew he'd treated Hiccup badly, but Hiccup still loved him. Stoic couldn't lose Hiccup when they finally where starting to understand each other, he just couldn't! Stoic ran through the smoke that had settles over the Island shouting,

"Hiccup! _Son?_" Stoic spotted a black mass lying motionlessly on the ground. Horror filled Stoic as he ran over to it, desperately scanning the ground for any signs of his son. The rational part of Stoic's brain told him that Hiccup couldn't have survived that fall, but the suborn part of his mind refused to listen. The dragon would protect Hiccup, he knew it.

Once he was close enough Stoic frantically scanned the ground looking for any signs of his son, horrified when he found nothing. Stoic fell to the ground, staring at the mangled remains of the saddle Hiccup had made for the dragon. The dragon stirred and lifted his head, growling at Stoic.

"I did this…" Stoic whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry." Stoic reached over to try and touch the dragon, but it snarled at Stoic who quickly drew his hand back. The dragon glared at Stoic before slowly uncurling its wings to reveal Hiccups motionless body. For a moment hope filled Stoic, he was alive! Freezing when he didn't see Hiccups chest moving.

"No…" Stoic breathed staring at Hiccups to pale form. Stoic snatched the boy from the Night Fury's grasp and frantically felt for a heartbeat, for a small breath, anything to prove to him that his son wasn't dead.

"He's… dead…" Stoic whispered, unable to believe it.

Gobber shouted glaring at the Viking chief, "If you'd just listened to him he would still be alive!"

"I didn't…" Stoic began but the angry shouts of the villagers drowned out anything he said. Stoic felt his heart slowly being ripped to shreds, first he lost his son and now his own village was turning on him. The coldness that burned inside him soon turned into flames, slowly burning him from the inside out.

Stoic sat up, gasping, whole body trembling. He looked frantically around the room, trying to get his baring's. _Hiccup, where was Hiccup!_ Standing Stoic hurried up the stairs to his son's room, despite knowing that it was just a dream he needed to see for sure that Hiccup was safe. Stoic pushed the door open and founds his son lying on the bed breathing evenly, Toothless lying next to him watching Stoic carefully. Stoic leaned heavily against the doorframe, letting out a sigh of relief. There wasn't much that could scare the Viking Chief, but losing Hiccup probably scared him the most. He would do anything to protect his only son; he refused to let anything happen to him.

Stoic thought back to when Valhallarma died. Hiccup had been only three when she had died. Stoic could barely stand to look at the boy, he reminded Stoic to much of her. To avoid thinking about her, Stoic had worked hard to stay away from Hiccup as much as possible. Words couldn't even begin to describe how much he regretted that decision.

"I will do everything I can to protect him," Stoic whispered, unsure if he was talking to the dragon or not. "I will make up for all those years of ignoring him. Nothing will ever hurt him again."

Toothless watched as Stoic as he slipped out of the room in curiosity. When Hiccup and Toothless first came back after fighting Green Death Toothless didn't trust the Viking Chief. He had tried to kill Toothless, had pushed Hiccup away and had almost caused Hiccups death. That was something Toothless did not easily forgive. Hiccup meant everything to the dragon. Somehow Hiccup had become the center of Toothless's world; he would do anything to protect him; he would rather die than go one without him.

Slowly though, Toothless was realizing how much the Viking chief really cared about his son. The uncontrollable rage in his eyes when Alvin kidnapped Hiccup, how he sat by Hiccups bedside until he was better, the way he defended Toothless when the Village thought Thor was angry at Toothless. Even just a few minutes ago, Toothless could smell the fear radiating off of Stoic's body, fear that was only quelled at the site of Hiccup safe and sound. Toothless knew that Hiccup had nightmares, but did Stoic have nightmares as well? Toothless wasn't sure.

There was a lot that Toothless didn't understand about humans or their ways. He understood even less how the entire village could be so mean to Hiccup for so long, he was the nicest person Toothless knew! Despite all the differences between the Night Fury and the Viking chief, there was one thing they had in common that bound them together: Hiccup. They would both do anything to protect him, and Toothless was willing to put aside his distrust of the man to protect Hiccup. He would risk everything for him.

**End Notes**

**Don't love the ending but I thought you guys deserved an update. Next chapter will be lots of Toothless/Hiccup friendship!**


	24. Protective

**A/N**

**Yes another Hiccup whump, I love Toothless being all protective of Hiccup when he gets hurt and just had to do one. Sorry for the wait guys my classes have been pretty hard and have been taking up a lot of free time.**

Toothless wearily watched the Viking teens train with their weapons. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins practiced with weapons while riding their dragons while Astrid taught Hiccup on the ground how to use some of the more basic weapons. Snotlout and the twins flung their weapons carelessly, making Toothless twitchy.

Toothless trusted very few people to get near Hiccup, and Snotlout and the twins where certainly not on that list, even less so with large dangerous weapons on their person. Toothless growled at Tuffnut when an arrow embedded itself in the wall right next to Hiccups head.

"Toothless its ok," Hiccup gently assured Toothless who continued to glare at Tuffnut. Smiling Hiccup turned back to Astrid who was at the moment trying to help Hiccup learn to use an axe. Hiccup experimentally swung the axe around, stumbling slightly from the weight of it.

Toothless knew that Hiccup was underweight, but he wanted to ask his rider why he felt the need to use something so dangerous to bulk up? Did he enjoy making the Night Fury uncomfortable? It was bad enough when Hiccup picked up the axes and other large weapons to work on them in the shop, but learning how to use one? Toothless's scales would turn grey very quickly if Hiccup kept this up.

"Watch this!" Snotlout shouted picking up a bow and jumping onto his dragon. Hookfang obediently flew into the air and to the opposite side of the ring from the target, with Hiccup and Astrid a few feet to the right of the target.

"Snotlout…" Astrid warned, but Snotlout wasn't listening. Just as Snotlout was about to fire, Barf and Belch snapped at Hookfang causing him to jerk and throw off Snotlouts already terrible aim. Hiccup shouted in pain and Astrid exclaimed,

"_Hiccup!_" Toothless looked over at his rider and saw red everywhere. Hiccup was on the ground groaning, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Astrid started to reach for Hiccup, but before she could reach him Toothless snarled and batted her away. Astrid slowly picked herself off of the ground as the other teens landed. Fishlegs started shuffling over to Hiccup, only for Toothless o jump in front of him, snarling.

"Snotlout go get Stoic!" Astrid snapped. Snotlout nodded his head and jumped on Hookfang without another word. Astrid carefully started walking forward saying as calmly as possible, "Toothless, Hiccup is hurt, and he needs us-" Astrid though had gotten too close to Hiccup for the dragon's liking and snarled at her. Hiccup moaned weakly from behind Toothless,

"Toothless…" Toothless turned to look at Hiccup, cooing softly. He could not let these Vikings hurt Hiccup again. _No one _would get near him…

"Toothless!" Stoic shouted landing in the arena. Toothless turned back to the teens and growled at Stoic who confidently walked over to Toothless, ignoring the dragons increasing growling. "Toothless, Hiccup needs help; he will die unless a healer sees him!" Stoic looked down at his son, fear written plainly across his face.

"Da-… d-…" Hiccup croaked before a painful sounding coughing fit racked his thin frame. Toothless crooned and nudged him, trying desperately to sooth the pain he was obviously in. Toothless's body tensed when he heard Stoic take a tentative step forward and growled, but the Viking Chief ignored him and slowly walked closer to an agitated Toothless and Hiccup.

"Please…" Stoic whispered, finally causing Toothless to cave. He could smell the fear radiating off of him and realized that Stoic wouldn't hurt Hiccup. Stoic gently picked Hiccup up and started to carry him back to the village, Toothless following him closely. Snotlout, made a move to come with, freezing when Toothless growled at him. He would never forgive the teen for what he'd done, ever.

Stoic tried to keep Toothless out of the healers room, but quickly realized that the dragon would not leave Hiccups side and conceded to let him stay. Once the healer finished with Hiccup Toothless crawled into the tiny bed and laid down next to Hiccup, laying his tail over the boy protectively. He hated how people kept trying to visit him, Snotlout had the nerve to try and apologize to him! Snotlout received several burns for his trouble, and none of the other teens even tried to talk to Toothless after that.

Toothless nudged Hiccup, trying to rouse the boy to no avail. He hated seeing Hiccup se weak and vulnerable; he wanted Hiccup to be back on his feet working and flying, not lying their lifelessly. Why was Hiccup always getting hurt? Couldn't he stay safe for a day?

Toothless's body tensed when he heard the door open and several pairs of feet walking up the stairs to Hiccups tiny bedroom. Astrid slowly pushed the door open partway and tentatively asked,

"Toothless, is it ok if we come on?" Toothless glared at her, letting out a soft growl. Astrid eyed Toothless warily before pushing the door open the rest of the way and slipped inside followed closely by Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout. Toothless snarled and Snotlout, who jumped and stammered,

"H-hey I'm sorry I shot Hiccup…" Toothless continued to growl at Snotlout until he'd backed out of the room completely, though the dragon did not relax. Astrid slowly walked towards the bed, freezing when Toothless started growling warningly.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked slowly, trying to sooth Toothless to no avail.

Toothless had, had enough of these Vikings hurting Hiccup, they may treat him better now but for years they had tormented the boy, something that was not forgivable in the Night Furies eyes. He would not let any of them hurt Hiccup ever again, he didn't care what Hiccup thought, his so called friends did this to him.

Finally the teens got the message and backed out of the room, leaving Toothless alone with Hiccup. Toothless watched Hiccup intently, wishing he'd wake up and be ok again. Stoic told Toothless that he they didn't know when he'd wake up. It was like after battling Green Death, not knowing if his friend would ever wake up, the fear that he'd never see him again… No Hiccup would be alright, he had to be. He was a Viking, Vikings where stubborn and got through everything. It didn't matter how long it took, Toothless would wait however long he needed to, to see his friend again.

**End Notes**

**So I might continue this with Hiccups POV dealing with an over protective Night Fury. Anyways, again so sorry for the wait and hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Fallen

**A/N**

**So I've been pretty busy lately but since it's the summer I thought I'd get back into writing. In case you STILL haven't caught it MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2 READ AT OWN RISK! Sorry I've just had complaints about not warning enough about spoilers. That movie made me so emotional I can't even begin to describe it. Since my family did not like the movie AT ALL I decided to write a short fic on the saddest portion of the movie. Feel free to message me to talk about any part of the movie whether you loved or hated it. And fear not I will try and get a few one shots out that are spoiler free. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HTTYD 2! If you have enjoy!**

As Toothless slowly approached Hiccup, his only son, with a malicious gleam in his eyes Stoick didn't hesitate. He knew doing this would probably kill him, but Hiccup was everything to him. Stoick would rather die than live without him. If Hiccup died, his village would surely crumble, if Hiccup died, Toothless would die. As Stoick threw himself in the path of the plasma ball he only hoped that Hiccup knew he was worth it all.

_No, no no no no no…_That's all Hiccup could think looking at his fathers crumpled form. He couldn't be dead. _NO_. When his mother looked at him with tears in her eyes he couldn't deny it. His father was gone. Dead. Killed trying to protect him from Toothless… Toothless his best friend…he killed his father. Toothless killed Stoick who was trying to protect him…

Toothless slowly walked over to them sniffing Stoick's hand in confusion making something inside Hiccup snap.

"_No_" Hiccup snapped, "Get away from him!" Toothless looked up at Hiccup innocently, pleadingly. No, that monster wasn't innocent. "Get out of here!" Hurt, Toothless slipped away. His mother put a gentle arm around him and whispered,

"It's not his fault. He didn't know what he was doing. A dragon under a bad man's control does bad things." Her words made Hiccup realize, yes technically Toothless fired the shot, but the Bewilderbeast forced him to do so, and Drago was controlling the monster. _Drago _killed Stoick the greatest, bravest Viking Chief Berk had ever seen. Drago was the reason his father was dead. Just as they were about to be a whole family again, he took his father again.

Than another horrible thought filled Hiccup, Drago turned Toothless into a killer. Hiccup didn't know for sure if Toothless had killed Vikings before they had become friends but this was so much worse. Hiccup would not have really known any of those Vikings. Those Vikings weren't Toothless's friends. Drago forced Toothless to kill a friend.

There was no talking sense into a monster like that. Hiccup would never forgive himself for being Naïve enough to think otherwise, his father might still be alive if he had just _listened_ and stayed on Berk. He would save his best friend before he was forced to kill anyone else and he would make Drago pay for taking his father and hurting his best friend. Vikings protected their own; and he would not fail again.

Hiccup looked around Berk and all the damage Drago had done to his home. It was almost too much for him to stand. They would get through this though, they were Vikings, and it's what they do. Soon he'd have to go and check on the damage in detail and talk to all the villagers to see what they needed… why didn't he pay more attention to his father when… No he couldn't think about that. Not yet, he needed to stay focused and not fall apart in front of his people. Once again Hiccup was reminded of the fact that he was Chief not his father.

He know he shouldn't keep blaming himself for what happened, his father knew what he was doing when he saved him from Toothless. If he had just stayed away from Toothless when the alpha had taken control of him this would never had happened. Hiccup shook his head try to and rid himself of those dark thoughts. He couldn't afford to think about that now. He had a village to take care of. It's not like Toothless was wasting time thinking about those things… frowning Hiccup realized he hadn't seen the Night Fury since they defeated the alpha.

Concerned Hiccup started walking through the village trying to figure out where his dragon went. A tight knot formed in his stomach when he saw Eret with Skullcrusher, his father should be with him, not Eret. At least Skullcrusher seemed to like him. He knew Skullcrusher needed a rider and Eret was a good man, but it hurt to see another man riding Skullcrusher. It was a constant reminder that his father was really gone. Hiccup pushed them out of his mind and continued his search for his own dragon. Hiccup looked through the hanger his house and any other spot Toothless liked going to but to no avail.

_Where is he? _Hiccup wondered. It wasn't like Toothless to wander off without Hiccup; he was almost always with Hiccup. Hiccup looked over at the forest and decided to try looking over at their old spot. They hadn't gone there in a long time, but it was worth a shot. As Hiccup traveled through the silent woods, Hiccup found some very obvious signs of the Night Fury's presence. A few trees appeared to have recently been pushed over and Hiccup found a few stray black scales lying on the ground. Eventually Hiccup reached the clearing and quickly found Toothless laying on the ground staring into the water.

"Are you alright bud?" Hiccup asked, concerned for his friend. Toothless didn't look up at Hiccup though; instead he continued to stare out into the water looking guilty. Hiccup carefully set himself down next to the Night Fury saying, "Look bud I know I got really mad at you before but… it wasn't fair of me to say those things. You're my best friend and I meant it when I said I know you would never do that to him or anyone on purpose."

Toothless carefully looked up at Hiccup, fear in his eyes, startling Hiccup. The new chief had never seen Toothless look so afraid before. He was sure the Night Fury couldn't be afraid.

"Drago did this…" Hiccup growled. "He ruined everything…not you…" Hiccup added when he saw the Night Fury's expression. He could practically see Toothless saying _No I did…_ "I know Drago made you do those things. You had no control over what you did… _none_ of the dragons did. I'm… I don't even know how I was able to shake you out of the Alpha's control…" Hiccup admitted. It was crazy going straight to Toothless to try to talk some sense into him; Hiccup just knew he had to try though. Toothless raised his head to look at Hiccup before slowly lowering his head into Hiccups lap.

"We'll get through this someday," Hiccup assured placing a hand on Toothless's head, "I promise."

**End Notes**

**I was stuck on this ending for so long it wasn't even funny. I hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
